Hitman Magic
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna has returned from the futrue and tries to change it. Tsuna hears a way to free Mukuro. The plan is to capture an escapee as an exchange. The only way to find the convict is to particpate in a tournament and protect a certain Harry Potter. 4th book.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Sorry guys I can't keep this out of my head… I have the next 3 chapters for Shunpo Naruto already planned out (though still far from the end) and the beginning of the sequel which will include 100% more Naruto. My partner, who for some reason still wishes to remain anonymous, is yelling at me to just fucking write it but …. I really can't get

_**this**_

** story out of my head. After I browsed through another fanfic called Mafia in Hogwarts or something like that and I was like O_O … I want to do that!!!! NOT A YAOI OR YURI I WILL NEVER EVER DO ANY OF THOSE I AM A HETERO WRITER **

* * *

**So…. Here it is**

* * *

**unkown location, England**

* * *

In a small meeting area there sat 5 people… One of them was a large lady, another a former death eater… Albus Dumbledore, and finally Barty Crouch and Cornelius fudge… They were all deciding what to do for the Tri wizard tournament and they eliminated a lot of things and were on the final premise of …

"Are you suggesting we add another _School_" Cornelius practically yelled…

Dumbledore held out a hand to placate Cornelius "It does not matter not … I think we need a change for a while… so why not…."

Cornelius sighed as he sat back down… He was tired since he had been arguing for 2 straight hours with the 'head' of the other schools…Dumbledore was acting as the mediator while Crouch was simply listening.

"Will people accept it…"

Dumbledore nodded and with a grand sweep of his hand to all the people in the room "They will if we do…"

Cornelius sighed once more and rubbed his face "Then where do we find a school"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "I think I kind find a suitable group… Though they don't have many people in their school they are surely strong…"

Cornelius waved his head "Fine… Fine Dumbledore…"

Kakaroff and Madam Maxime nodded to show their consent.

Dumbledore nodded in a cheery motion "I shall be off then" 'Hmm… I think Timiteo has a new group then… '

* * *

**Nanimori, Japan**

* * *

Nanimori, Japan… a back water town in Japan but in the past few years has been a riot for unexpected and unexplained and unnoticed highlight for incredible events. A young boy no older than 16 was sitting at the Nanimori airport… This boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi was **The Sky: The one that engulfed all things.**

Sawada Tsuna is a junior-high student known in school as "No Good Tsuna" for his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, a fact which Tsuna freely admits. But lately Tsuna has been thrust frequently into the role of the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent mafia family in the underground, forcing him to gather his own family to eventually battle for the survival of the world. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles. And so far involving escaped mafia exiles that want to destroy the mafia world but the exiles do a heel turn around and become his allies. They have also fought a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola whose leader was the adopted son of the Vongola IV. And winning this battle ensured Tsuna's position as the boss, even if he doesn't want it. Eventually, 10 years in the future and yes _the future_, they had to fight the Millefore family, a rival family composed of the Giglio Nero and the Gesso that were hunting the Vongola to obtain their rings… So that they could control the world... crazy stuff…

But the teens had done all of this in a 2 years work… not bad…

Tsuna yawned as he waited at the airport. He was going to England… Why … Because Reborn told him so…

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Your going to England" Reborn said calmly…_

_Tsuna who was busy looking and for his Mittens not really paying attnetnion simply replied "Ok… WAIT WHAT!!!"  
_

_Reborn smirked "Your going to England … you and those I select will go to participate in the Tri-wizard tournament in A school called Hogwarts"_

_Tsuna stared at Reborn his mind racing… 'Tri-wizard… Hogwarts… ENGLAND'_

_Tsuna shook his head his face already twitching with nervousness "What is this …. Wizard thing … it sounds weird and something that sounds really bad for me." Then Tsuna thought to himself 'well considering that the Mafia can generate flames and store weapons in boxes … yea… guess not as hokey or not as dangerous as I think it is'_

"_Exactly" Reborn finished his thought_

_Tsuna palmed his face "STOP READING MY MIND!"_

_Reborn smirked "Your to easy to read Dame-Tsuna"_

_Tsuna then looked at Reborn funny "Reborn you said something about … Wizards…"_

_Reborn nodded "Hogwarts is a school craft of Witchcraft and Wizardry… And before you ask Magic is real…"_

_Tsuna stared wide eyes at Reborn and had his jaw slack… Tsuna's mind was: 'uhh…' _

_Reborn mentally sighed… out of all the times his student would go brain dead…well it couldn't be helped. He was skeptical when he found out too._

_After a few minutes Tsuna was able to reset his brain and come back to reality. Tsuna sighed "OK… knowing you that is probably true … in some way… but WHY am I going to England again?"_

_Reborn sighed …. "Lets go through the base for the story, first… The Vongola IX has read our report from our little trip from the future…."_

_Tsuna nodded slowly, while biting his lip and remembering the pain… the blood… They had gotten back from the horrible future 3 months ago… and as soon as they got back Tsuna and the other guardians were dragged around for a very long time, specifically half cross Italy and back explaining their story to all the bosses who, with a little arm twisting, agreed to join Vongola… Hell they even got the Giglio Nero…. And during that time they had learned Italian and saw great places and some tourists sights … They even brought Haru and Kyoko…But that's besides the point…_

_Reborn continued "And to re-ensure that doesn't happen, Vongola IV has decided to get Mukuro out from Vendiche prison"_

_Rokudo Murkuro was an… odd character… As a kid he was experimented on… He sougt revenge and even tried to use Tsuna to do it… Tsuna defeated him and Mukuro was sent to prison. But he was made into his mist guardian and has been a very helpful asset. He acted mysterious but Tsuna saw he really cared for his friends. In the future,e he was still in prison… Tsuna always thought he would get out someday but apparently in the future_

_Mukuro never did… _

_Tsuna chocked "That's Great … Did we tell Chrome, Chisuke and Ken yet-"_

_Reborn held out his little baby hand "I have…"_

_Tsuna stopped blabbering to let Reborn talk _

"_Alright … Vongola IX has bargained with the Vendiche and said that if we do them a favor they will let Mukuro go… Now before you ask … The 'favor' is an exchange… You see the Vendiche have a another branch, in the wizarding world, called Azkaban… Recently, in one of their personal inspections, they discovered a switch… Now the Vendiche cannot target who they suspect caused the switch because the man is too important and would cause a lot of publicity. Also it would be troublesome for the wizarding world to know that one of their political leaders is a felon… but if we catch the escaped criminal in his act they are willing to trade Mukuro…"_

_Tsuna sat down on his bed and sighed taking in all this information… Ever since he… destroyed… the Millefore he started being less afraid to make calls. He even told Gokudera to smoke less and Chrome to go to school, For Yamamto to go to play baseball more often and for Ryohei to go into tournaments. He was less afraid to put his foot down… even Reborn really had to fire shots to get Tsuna scared…Well he is still afraid of Hibari and Mafia but… when it comes to protecting or benefit his friends… nothing will stand in his way…'If its for the his freedom and the others' happiness… I'll do it…' Thought Tsuna_

_Reborn gave a small smirk as he read Tsuna's face 'you've really come a far way Tsuna'_

"_Alright …I'll do it… but why are we going to the tournament?" Tsunaa asked_

_Reborn's fedora tipped ever so slightly casting a shadow over his eyes "There is a boy named Harry potter who is the number one on the hit list on that criminal's agenda… or at least our sources tell us" _

_Tsuna bit his lip 'so I get to protect a guy and release Mukuro…'_

"_But why not go to the suspect itself"_

_Reborn shot it down quickly "To covered and guarded… There would be a International incident if that happened … in both 'worlds' "_

_Tsuna bit his lip and then asked once more "Then what about this tournament …"_

"_It will be explained there… Besides I'm going with you…"_

_Tsuna nodded again … then he remembered something and said weakly "I know you'll take the chance to drag someone … so … Whose coming?"_

_Reborn smiled … Tsuna's intuition was getting better or maybe he was just used to it… "I thought you'd never ask…"_

* * *

_End Flashblack_

* * *

Now Tsuna was sitting here in the Airport…. He had told his mom that he would be going abroad to study… that would be a good cover story… he hoped…

"JUUDAIME" Tsuna turned and smiled… The ever so faithful … a bit … no Super over obsessive to the point of dangerous and the girl loved Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian, had entered….

Gokudera was born in Italy and is 3/4 Italian and 1/4 (mother) Japanese. His blood type is B, is 168cm tall, weighs 54kg and his hair is silver. His future dream is to become the tenth's right-hand man. He idolizes Tsuna greatly and considers himself to be Tsuna's right-hand man. Notably he is a chain-smoker; often he uses his cigarettes to light his dynamite. But recently he has been smocking less at the request of Tsuna. And Due to his undying loyalty, in which he would literally take a knife for Tsuna, he started smocking less. The boy had a fiery temper and takes a lot of thing the wrong way. He also has a constant persistence to name people very rude names… He was a good fighter though maybe a little cocky… he was no doubt loyal to Tsuna and … the Vongola… Gokudera was **The Storm: The Wind that Fiercely whirls about.**

Tsuna waved to his friend "Hey Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera, in his black and formal suit that he had customized to have an orange X on the right side, smiled back and then leaned forward as if whispering some 'super secret' secret…. "Boss the girl and baseball freak has arrived … along with Hibari…"

Tsuna sighed … out of all the pair ups why this one… Seriously Chrome and Yamamato were fine but HIBARI!!! that guy would murder anyone… well not really but close to it at least… Tsuna hoped that Hogwarts had a good medical facility…

Tsuna got up to greet his guardians… and friends…

Tsuna looked at the closest guardian Chrome Dokuro…was a girl formerly known as Nagi and lived a non-social life. After rescuing a cat, she was badly injured in a car accident which lead to the loss of her right eye and some of her internal organs. The only way to save her life would be to have someone with the same blood type to transfer their organs to her. Her parents refused to sacrifice their own organs. That's were Rokudo Mukuro came in… The illusionist created 'Organs' for her so that she could continue living…. Her shy nature was always on and she would retreat into her shell. She was not used to kindness… but over time she grew to cherish the warmth she felt from Tsuna and his family… After coming back from the future she has been a bit more bold and is currently attending Nanimori high with Chisuke and Ken under Tsuna's orders again. Chrome and Mukuro were **The Mist: The illusion that Cannot be Captured**

Chrome was wearing a formal suit she had been wearing to the Choice battles. Her or Mukuro's trident was locked in a storage box along with the Vongola box and owl box…

Yes they had brought them home with them… IT was only Natural to get them and … have the upper hand at the same time have Verde, the Thunder Acrobleanco, work with them.

Tsuna smiled at her and she smiled back… She leaned forwards and greeted him like she always does… "Hello boss" She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek…

Tsuna blushed a bit… after all this time, he still got riled up about that little greeting of hers.

"Hahaha well lets get going to this Magic school Tsuna"

Tsuna turned to Yamamato Takeshi the Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto was born in Japan and is 177cm tall, weighing 63kg. He is a Taurus with O bloodtype. His future dream is to become a professional baseball player. But his disposistion for the sword is unmatched ….The Shigure Souen Style, a notoriously deadly sword style that is only passed down to worthy successors. Each 'form' of the style is only shown once to the student - if the student is worthy to succeed, he only needs to see it once to remember how to use it from then on. It originally only had one form that was passed down through generations of successors with each successor creating and adding their own forms resulting in many branches of Shigure Souen Style. However, as new forms were created the weaker branches deteriorate and others disappear as there is no worthy successor. Hence this style can be called as the perfect, flawless style. As a person, he was a guy who always laughed. One could see a permanent smile in his eyes, the playfulness in his voice. He often thought Mafia as a game but he sees the 'reality' of the world and accepts it. Yamamato was **The Rain: The Shower that Washes away everything**

Yamamato's signature smile was on as usual… his weapons were stored in his boxes and his ring shown proudly on his finger… Tsuna smiled at the calm aura Yamamato exuded…

"Why are we crowding Herbivores"

All four of the vongola there froze and turned slowly to the ever so dangerous Hibari Kyoya…

Tsuna smiled weakily … even after knowing this guy and even fighting with him… he was still scared of him "H-h-hello H-hibari san"

And there stood HIbari Kyoya … The cloud guardian… the leader of the Discipline Committee of Prefects, who all are delinquents loyal to Hibari. Like his subordinates, he too is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students. However, he prefers to be alone and cares little for his subordinates. Hibari is very proud of his school, and is apparently the only person who likes their school's alma mater, even using it as his ring tone. He does not like crowds nor weak or herbivores… he is a fighter through and through… Respecting those with power like Dino or Reborn… Hibari was **The Cloud: The floating one that will never be caught**

Hibari's cold eyes glared at Tsuna and the rest of the guardians tensed just in case…

"Ciaossu" Tsuna relaxed … slightly… their consistent dues-ex machine, Reborn, had arrived.

"Baby" Hibari said (and no he is not doing sexual harassment Hibari calls it as it is)

Reborn smiled "Come lets get on the Plane… Tsuna sighed… 'I really don't want to go'

"Go Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said while kicking him on the head…

Tsuna, instead of getting knocked down, staggered… "ow…. Fine, fine reborn I'm going…"

Tsuna walked sighing once more to the plane the Ninth had provided them… Yamamato talking to him laughing and Gokudera-kun trying to argue back at something Yamamato said… Tsuna just let it in and smiled… all his normal fun days…

Chrome walked right Behind Tsuna and Hibari waited a couple feet before entering…

* * *

**ON the plane**

* * *

As soon as Tsuna entered the plane his jaw slacked and eyes went wide "Kyu-Kyudaime…"

The old man smiled kindly at Tsuna "Hello Tsunayoshi-kun… I will join you for the tournament"

Tsuna remembering his manners walked up to the Kyuudaime and took his hand and kissed the ring… Reborn had shot at him so many times to make him do it … it became muscle memory… and then Tsuna went brain dead…again…

"Timiteo …" Tsuna turned and saw Reborn smiling at the Vongola IX. The Kyuudaime smiled and held out a hand which Reborn shook….

Tsuna walked forward and sat at the window and looked out… Gokudera sat right next to him… Chrome sat a bit farther back and so did Hibari… Yamamato sat next to Gokudera…

The plane was making its last searches… for bombs and any other Mafiosos…

Tsuna looked around and saw Hibari and Chrome… it reminded him of the future… how they sometimes stood alone… Tsuna promised himself that the future would never happen, that he would make the future _for_ his friends… and kami, bhudda, and any other god help those who get in his way…Tsuna thought for a moment and then decided what to do…he got up and started walking…

"Juudaime what are you?"

Tsuna went and sat on the right of Chrome. Chrome was looking at Tsuna strange like ... Tsuna just looked at her kindly and gave his smile that would melt any heart… Chrome blushed and mumbled a thank you…

Yamamato shrugged and Gokudera scowled and sat right of Tsuna … near Hibari…

HIbari glared at them for a second but then thought none of it and went back to sleep…

Tsuna felt the plane rumble as it took off… 'Oh yea… this'll be the first time on a plane… it doesn't … feel that bad…'

Tsuna thought … Tsuna yawned …. He had woken up at 3:00 A.M. to get here so he was really tired… Tsuna started nodding off and leaned against Chrome, much to: her blushing, and Yamamato Smiling and Gokudera scowling…

"OI Tsuna don't sleep we need to get to work…"

Tsuna bolted up… and rubbed his eyes… "Sorry Reborn " Tsuna yawned … oblivious to the emotions around him due to his sleepiness…

Reborn whipped out a book that read **Mafioso guide to English**

Tsuna stared… and stared "D-d-did you make that up…"

Reborn whipped out his Leon gun but Tsuna kept staring … Reborn sighed … he couldn't shoot inside a plane… "NO I didn't Dame-tsuna…"

Tsuna shrugged "so… What are we going to-" He stopped as Reborn threw it particularly hard at his face… "Oughf" Tsuna grunted… After a few moments of rubbing his face… "That hurt"

"That's what you get for questioning me dame-Tsuna. The trip will take a day " Reborn smiled while thinking 'revenge is very sweet' "OI you guys need to study too" Reborn through them identical books….

Tsuna looked over at Hibari "What about Hibari-san"

Reborn smirked "It would be better if no one understood for him… So you could translate for him…"

Tsuna face froze up in horror "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

Reborn smirked 'At least there's still that'… Reborn didn't give another thought as Tsuna received a kick to the stomach courtesy of Reborn's foot … and then Reborn left to talk to Timiteo…

After grumbling in pain for a few moments…Tsuna sighed and opened the book and flipped through it…

* * *

**4 hours later**

* * *

Tsuna was actually surprised … he learned it pretty quickly… He could hold conversations with Chrome, who was very practiced in learning another language, and Gokudera, who also was practiced in another language, Yamamato was still hard at work at learning some basic grammar things…

Tsuna thought though 'I wonder does this have anything to do with..'

"your Hyper intuition"

Tsuna glared at reborn "STOP READING MY MIND! SERIOUSLY REBORN!"

Reborn just smiled "Any ways your not done yet…"

Reborn dropped 5 heavy books on the Tsuna's lap

"OW"

"Boss… are you ok?" Chrome asked in a worried voice…

"Tsuna you ok?"

"JUUDAIME I'M SORRY FOR NOT CATCHING THE BOOKS!!!"

Tsuna just waved it off "its ok guys…"

Tsuna looked at it and raised an eyebrow… "uh… Wah… "

The first book was titled **Wizards and everything you need to know about them**

Tsuna looked back at Reborn "They have text books on this…"

Reborn smiled "Of course Dame-tsuna they _do_ have schools don't they…"

Tsuna just stared weirdly at Reborn and then sighed… not worth the effort. So Tsuna did the next best thing , that he was allowed to do, and opened them, with raised an eyebrow. After a quick scan Tsuna looked back at Reborn "They are in English"

"Which is why you will read them out loud…" Reborn replied without missing a beat

Tsuna bowed his head in defeat… this was going to be a looooong day….

* * *

(A/N: note guys I've learned another language and I know no one can learn it that fast… lets just say Tsuna Hyper intuition is just that bad ass… which I wouldn't be surprised if it were… Chrome has some experience with Mukuro and Gokudera's a genious… there end of explanation)

**16 hours later**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to a shaky bump… "Ughh" Tsuna opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on Chrome's lap… Tsuna turned beat red… Tsuna slowly got up and saw that Chrome was still asleep. Tsuna smiled lightly… he could hear her snoring softly … cute… Tsuna shook his head 'bad thoughts bad thoughts…'

Tsuna was about to sit back in his chair when Gokudera slumped on him, from behind, pushing him forward… Tsuna collided with Chrome who woke up with a small squeak…

Tsuna and Chrome stared at each other blushing. Tsuna moved back his head just a bit and licked his lips… 'Taste's like pepperminte' Tsuna thought blushing even more…

"S-s-sorry Chrome" Tsuna whispered…

Chrome blushed even further and looked away… "I-i-i-ts ok boss…"

Tsuna heaved Gokudera off and Gokudera was once again slumped against his own seat…

Tsuna and Chrome sat wide awake staring in opposite directions still blushing… both thinking 'my first kiss…'

There were a couple things they didn't notice. One was that they were holding hands unconsciously… and four people were watching them… One of them just scowled at them and fell back asleep, another figure laughed quietly to himself, as he walked back into the bathroom… and the other two smiled at each other, as they shook their heads at youngin's antics…

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

* * *

The night was quite chilly… The teachers announced they would be watching 'the entry' of the other schools and then they would be all introduced inside the hall since outside would be far to chilly. The teachers had run around the castle twice making it look nice and spiffy… Even the paintings were behaving themselves. And what was even more surprising is the announcement of the other school. Professor Dumbledore said it was a change of pace… Dozens of owls flocked Professor Dumbledore's spot on the tables from News reporters of the Daily prophet to questioning parents…

And now the Hogwart students were now both aligned by house and age waited for the arrival of the other schools

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "how d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermoine.

"How , then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so … not from that far away…"

"A portkey? Ron suggested "Or they could Apparate inside – maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts ground, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermoine impatiently.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still silent and quite as usual.

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" Harry heard his fellow Gryffindor, Lavender whine to Dean as she crossed her arms to ward of the cold as Dean sighed Not to much longer, I hope" Dean said as he stomped his feet in a vain attempt to return blood flow to them. True enough just as the words left Dean's lips Professor Dumbledore had stood up and looked up while raising his voice to make the announcement that Beauxbatons were arriviving.

"It's a Dragon" A student yelled

"Don't be stupid it's a flying house" another one retorted…

The result was instantaneous as the students soon craned their necks to try and trying to see the 'Flying house. In the end everyone saw a Gigantic Powder Blue horse drawn carriage, the size of a house, flew towards them, drawn by a dozen winged horses.

The Carriage collided with the Earth with a thundering crash before rolling to a stop a few feet from where the students stood. A few of the Ravenclaws jumped back a few feet as their line of vision was suddenly filled with stamping Palomino.

A few seconds later the doors to the carriage opened reviling a small boy in pale blue robes jump out and fumble with the golden stairs that connected to the door, and jump nimbly out of the way just in time to avoid getting his hand squished by the shiny, black heel that stepped out soon after, a heel that was almost the size of a child's head. Although the shoe was not quite so out of place when you saw the woman that followed it. Harry was quite sure as he watched the carriage sag down into the grass that he had never seen such a large woman in his life. She had to be just as tall as Hagrid a possibility that Harry had never that possible before now. Harry was not the only one gaping as the

"Ah … welcome Madam Maxime To Hogwarts." Dumbledore said applauding loudly as he steeped foreword into the light flooding from the entrance hall.

"Dumbly-door" Madam Maxime said in a rich booming voice thick with a French Accent. "It 'as veen to long"

"Indeed it has. I hope that the journey here was enjoyable?" Dumbledore asked as he kissed Madam Maxime's extended hand, not even having to bend in the slightest.

"Wonderful, quite wonderful, ah dear me, 'efore I forget. My pupils" Madam Maxime said with a wave of her hand drawing everyones attention away from herself and towards the dozen or so students who stood shivering in her shadow. They all looked to be in their late teens, and looked absolutely miserable in their pale blue silk robes staring up at the castle, not one of them bothering to hide the disapproval that was written clear as day on their faces.

" 'as any one else arrived yet" Madam Maxime asked as her students moved out of the middle of the field trying to get as near to the warmth of the castle as they could with out their head mistress' permission..

"No not quite yet. Would you like to wait with us? Or would you like to enter the castle and warm up a little bit before hand" Dumbledore said as cheerful as ever.

"Go inside I think, but ze 'orses" Madam maxime Replay with a quick glance over her shoulder at her suffering students, non of which had cloak

"Not to worry our grounds keeper will take care of that, believe me he is more than qualified." Dumbledore said quickly to prevent the comment that would be soon to follow her disbelieving face.

"Well if you are sure. Come pupils, inside we shall go." she said with Clapping her hands before walking to wards the school her students follow along behind as quickly as they could.

"Well one school down." Hermione said softly in the boys ears as Ron stared to the sky excitedly, "All right then, I wonder how Durmstrang is getting here? Because I don't think Hogwarts could handle anymore horses," he said in a whisper his eyes searching the skyline so quickly that Harry was surprised that they didn't fall out.

"I don't know, but if what your dad said about the need to show off is true than its probably going to be something rather different, remember all those tents at the world cup? I don't think that there where two of the same anywhere in that entire campground." Hermione said as she drew her cloak tighter around herself to ward of the cold that was steady getting worse as the minutes drew on

"I know right, Hey what was that noise?" Ron said changing the conversation in a heart beat as his head whipped around to try and locate the source of the sound. It took a couple seconds ut Harry soon picked up on what Ron had heard, it was a strange almost sucking sound, one that he couldn't quite place.

"THE LAKE! LOOK AT THE LAKE" someone shouted a the top of there lungs as the whole student body turned around to face the body of water nearly knocking a few kids down as they stretched their necks up to try and see the giant ship that was slowly rising out of the whirlpool that had formed in the center of the lake.

"Thats different" Harry said as the Gryffindors all nodded in agreement. The ship looked as if it had seen better days and the eerie light that shown from the portholes gave Harry the feeling of those cheesy old Pirate movies that Dudley had been so addicted to when they where kids.

Soon the ship had completely risen to the surface and a plank was dropped down the shore of the lake. Followed by the thud of heavy boots on wood as people started to disembark. All the students that got of the ships seemed to have at least better sense then those that had arrived before. These people actually looked a little too hot, wrapped up in those fur cloaks like they where.

A man walked out behind them from the ship and all the students respectfully steeped out of the way as he walked up the field towards where everyone was gathered. He too wore a fur cloak but unlike his students, whose where made out of a very strange kind of shaggy fur his looked to be a very expensive looking sleek silver that seemed to catch every once of the moonlight in its glow.

"Dumbledore, good to see you" the man said happily as he walked up to the castle reaching forward to shake the Headmasters hand a gesture that was replayed with equal enthusiasm.

"The same to you Professor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore replayed happily as Karkaroff stared up at the castle.

"Ah its good to be back at dear old Hogwarts" Karkaroff said in what most people would consider to be a warm voice but to Harry it seemed rather distant as if he didn't believe in what he spoke. "Dumbledore do you think that I could take my students inside? Viktor here has a slight head cold, and the warmth would probably be the best for him right now."

Dumbledore smiled softly "Of course my dear fellow, go on right ahead Madam Maxime is already inside and we will be following in a few minutes"

"Perfect, Viktor? Come up here please. We are going inside the school now"

As Karkaroff waved, a student stepped out from behind him, a Student than Ron recognized almost immediately.

"Harry its Krum, Viktor Krum, from the World cup! Harry!" He shouted pointing at the famous seeker. Harry nodded but he was not really paying attention.

Harry kept staring at Kakaroff as he stepped into the Hall… Then he heard a strange buzzing noise… IT was so strangely familiar that he could have sworn it didn't belong here… There was no way that something like _that_ could be here… How could that even be possible…

The Hogwarts students whipped their heads up and saw a jet coming out of the sky…

Hermoine gasped "A jet but how?"

Many students looked at her "what's a jet"

Hermoine, being a natural genius, automatically replied "A muggle transportation unit but how did it get here"

Dumbledore smiled "That is the _other_ school…"

The Hogwarts students turned to him and started whispering among themselves…

" And ah… I see they decided they couldn't wait"

A student screamed and pointed… Harry looked back… and he saw something fall quickly out of the plane and another figure jump off right after the other one, all thousands of feet off the plane… 'OH my god'

* * *

**On the plane a couple minutes before**

* * *

Tsuna got up and stretched … The pilot said they would be there momentarialy…

Tsuna looked out and saw a…. a CASTLE

"Reborn are we in the right place…"

Reborn smiled "Yea that's Hogwarts…"

Tsuna shook his head… He read that Hogwarts was a privileged school but this was…

"Tsunayoshi-kun "

Tsuna turned… "Hai Kyuudaime"

Timiteo smiled "well… wizard _love_ to show off and I was wondering if you could…"

Tsuna sweat dropped but… he couldn't disobey… "e-e-eh what should I do…"

Reborn smiled and interjected "Jump off the plane and fly there"

Timiteo nodded "that sounds like a good stunt"

Tsuna jaw dropped "y-y-you can't be serious"

Timiteo smiled "of course I am… and you might as well take your guardians as well…"

Tsuna immediately stopped acting worried and then had a sharp look in his face that made Timiteo impressed "Kyuudaime… is that an order…"

Timiteo smiled and nodded…

Tsuna sighed and called out "GUYS!!"

Gokudera jumped up and ran as fast as he could "JUUDAIME WHAT IS WRONG!!"

Tsuna held up a hand… "We're… Jumping"

Gokudera eyes went wide"Jumping??" Gokudera brain froze for a second before comprehending what Tsuna meant "b-b-but"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head "Kyuudaime and Reborn wants us to _show off"_

Gokudera eyes widened even wider… "s-s-s-so… how are we … Wait that's it… Juudaime don't worry about me. I have my Flame disc so I can glide to the ground without a problem. You can come with me if you'd like."

Tsuna shook his head but smiled at the offer 'one problem out of the way…' Tsuna thought relieved

"Hibari do you have any thing to fly down…" Tsuna said as he turned to Hibari

Hibari glared at Tsuna for a few seconds… but relented and said "I can glide down on my Hedgehog…"

Tsuna nodded 'Another one down' and then he turned to Takeshi "Can you use your short swords to fly down…"

Takeshi laughed "yea it'll be really fun to try sky diving…"

Tsuna sweat dropped and finally turned, blushing a bit, to Chrome… Who also blushed, under his gaze, "uh… I don't have anything"

Gokudera scowled and muttered something about uselessness…

Tsuna shook his head "Well we'll figure it out.. .For now lets go to the door" Tsuna sighed … 'This was ridiculous… Why in the world did they have to jump… COuldn't they land safely and just walk on down…'

Tsuna, who had his gloves on and a pill out, and his group now stood in front of the door. Tsuna latched on to the hand holds. Chrome was in front, Tsuna next, then Gokudera, then Yamamato, then Hibari. Tsuna said that it would be better for those jumping off to have a running start. The Kyuudaime agreed it would be a good idea so everyone just rolled with it. The side door slowly opened. Luckily then wind was very light but it was still strong because of the wind. Chrome's hair billowed out and her hair tie flew off… Tsuna caught it quickly with one hand… "Woah … Ahaha Lucky…" Tsuna said smiling

He held out a hand to give it to Chrome… Chrome blushed and reached for it but then a sudden jerk of the plane caused her to fall out of the plane. Time froze for Tsuna … one of his friends… no his Familia … had just fallen out of the plane and was in danger…

"CHROME!!" Tsuna and the gang yelled (well Hibari just went wide eyed…)

Tsuna swallowed a dying will pill and immediately dived out to catch Chrome.

* * *

**A/n: And there we go… Well now that's out of my system I'll start writing Shunpo Naruto again… BUT I SWEAR I WILL FINISH THIS SERIES NO MATTER WHAT!!!**

**Please review… but don't flame for not working on Shunpo… I am right now…**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hitman Magic chapter 2

* * *

**A.N: k seriously I am working Shunpo Naruto but it is taking a while so I'll continue on this… Um… Shit… This is like what I did with the other series ain't it… Sigh…**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Harry mind raced as he saw Those two drop. 'OH my god what is happening… what is wrong with them!! do they even have brooms! holy shit!! holy shit!!! they'RE GOING TO DIE!!! DUMBLEDORE !! DUMBLEDORE CAN DO SOMETHING!! '

Harry tried to reach for his voice and call out to Dumbledore to ask—no beg him to save the two… But for some reason he couldn't take his eyes of the two falling figures. The single second of their falling lasted a millennium.

Many of the students were silent, some praying, some hoping that some how those two would survive…

They got their answers… in Flames.

* * *

**TSuna**

* * *

As soon as Tsuna jumped out of the plane he swallowed the pill.. After a second of feeling his eyes water from the speed, his body press against the air resistance, his mind cleared, his vision was not as blurred, he saw things slower and yet could predict where they were going. 'Ok lets GO!!'

Tsuna opened his hand, now covered with X-Gloves VR V. Tsuna burst forward at break neck speeds it seemed like he disappeared. Tsuna rushed forward to Chrome who was looking straight in his eyes… Tsuna deactivated flames in one hand and used it to grab her back and with the other . . . he pushed the other one down and used his flames to push upwards and towards the ground.

Tsuna looked into Chrome's one eye… Chrome had a small tear in it and Tsuna could immediately tell she was scared.

Tsuna gave her a smile again "Hey its ok… I'm here…" Chrome latched on to him and cried softly. Tsuna reached the ground and deactivated his flames…Chrome was still holding him and he hugged her back… holding her as she cried…

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped in shock but his mind was relieved 'THEY'RE SAFE… THANK GOD!!'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Ron yelled…

A lot … well all of the other students nodded as their sentiments had just been summed up... The one that had fallen second did something crazy. The students had seen the second figure suddenly catch on fire and then disappear then reappear at the other figure…

Harry squinted and made out that one figure was holding onto the one with the flames… It took only a couple seconds before they landed on the ground and then the flames disappeared…

"LOOK THEIR DOING IT AGAIN! ! !" Everyone looked up and indeed it was true. One right after another figures jumped from the plane. The first one had a red flames in a shape of a disk under it and was ... 'gliding' towards the other two on the ground. The one right after followed the red one… it had blue flames but in a burst like a triple booster rocket… or something like that Harry thought… The last one was a huge diamond thing… that, not to the other two, was gliding towards the ground slowly. 'What the hell are they!?'

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

Chrome had stopped crying and was a bit embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

"JUUDAIME" Gokudera yelled as he approached…

Tsuna turned and waved "I'M OKAY AND SO IS CHROME"

Gokudera nodded and smiled 'thank Buddha'

Gokudera landed and ran over to Tsuna who was still holding Chrome…

Gokudera looked over Tsuna to see any injuries the Juudaime may be hiding. Gokudera was satisfied as he saw none.

"Well that was a Rush neh Tsuna" Yamamato who arrived just after Gokudera.

Gokudera scowled "A rush that Chrome almost lost her life"

Yamamato just laughed "No because Tsuna got to play Shiny white knight…"

Tsuna sweat dropped 'Ok… 'But after thinking about it, Tsuna just smiled 'They never change'

"B-B-B-boss…"

Tsuna looked at Chrome. He waited for something but Chrome would not meet his gaze…

Tsuna sighed and used his free hand to raise her face by pushing up gently on her chin "Yes Chrome?"

Chrome invented a new shade of red as she said "Gomen… and Arigatou"

Tsuna smiled and he gave her a little pat on the head "Come on let's go to the castle then…"

"Good job Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna jumped out of surprise and only a second later composed himself and turned to face the voice… It seemed that the Kyuudaime and Reborn had somehow gotten down without them noticing… Tsuna smiled at them… well it was half hearted smile because he was a _'bit annoyed'_ that Chrome almost died from the antic the Kyuudaime and Reborn wanted to put up..

The Kyuudaime noticed this and coughed "Let's not keep them waiting then"

Tsuna nodded curtly "I shall go ahead then"

The Kyuudaime nodded…

Tsuna looped his arm around Chrome's so that she wouldn't stumble, Tsuna could tell she was still shaken from the 'excitement' they just had… "WELL LETS GO!" Tsuna said a bit louder to make sure Hibari heard.

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Harry looked at the approaching group. They had just landed and were talking to each other for a bit… Now they were walking there… What was surprising was that it wasn't the Headmaster who led but the students. They walked in a small pack … well except for one who was standing a bit far back but could be said to be part of their group.

"Look at them … they are so _hot_" Harry turned and saw Alicia and Kate were blushing and pointing at the men in the group.

"Dude that Chick is cute" Harry turned his head 180 degrees and saw Dean was talking with Seamus…

Harry turned and squinted…

The one leading the group had Light brownish spiky hair. He had a gentle smile on his face. His arm was looped around the only girl of the group. She had a dark hair that Harry couldn't tell what color it was. Her hair style was pony tailed that sort of looked like a pineapple. Harry also saw an eye patch on her right eye… Harry could see, as he blushed, what the other boys were talking about… he _did_ think she was cute as she leaned against the other boy.

Harry turned his head to look at the other part of the group. One of them had silver hair. Harry guessed he was handsome because girls were giggling and blushing furiously as the talked about him. Harry at first thought he was a prick because he had a small scowl on his face … but Harry brushed it off… because the silver haired boy's eyes told a different story. He was watching over the pair infront of him with a look that he had seem from Bill when he was looking at Ron. It was a protective brother's eyes. The other guy next to him was the polar opposite. He had black hair and a permanent smile on his face. Harry also recognized this as Fred's and George's pranksters' smile but it has a ever laughing sense to it… as if the guy wanted to laugh all the time and just have fun. Harry also noticed he also had a scar on his chin… Finally Harry could for certain deduce that this one was eye candy for the girls because they also giggled and pointed at him.

The final member of this group made several girls squeal… He had dark hair and a very 'glinty' pair of eyes. He had a diamond shape face and his hair settled around it perfectly … or so harry thought. They were sharp and to Harry screamed danger or STAY CLEAR OF THIS GUY!!!

'Jeeze does this school have something in the food that make them 'Pretty boys' for the girls' Harry sighed… "Hey Hermione…"

There was no response… Harry turned to look at Hermione and he palmed his face… It looked like book-worm Hermione was resistant to the effect of those pretty boys as she was also giggling and blushing.

Harry sighed… And turned back to the group. Harry looked behind the group and saw an old man, like Dumbledore, walking up with … A BABY on his shoulder!?

"Hello Sir… My Name is Tsuna Sawada" Harry turned and saw it was the boy leading the group who had addressed Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

'Wow… That's a lot of Students … Well then again… it is a prestigious school…' Tsuna thought. Tsuna saw an old man who he instant recognized from the pictures… correction _moving_ pictures.

Tsuna looked at the man for a second. The man was very old; he had twinkling blue eyes, and a robe to go with it… Tsuna felt a sense of… power from him… like the one he sensed from Kyuudaime… 'He is one to be wary of' Thought Tsuna…

Tsuna held out a hand "Hello sir… My Name is Tsuna Sawada"

Dumbledore smiled, as if he found something extremely amusing… and then in perfect Japanese "Do not worry Tsuna-kun I speak Japanese also… Later I shall make a charm on you that will allow you to speak and understand English… Do not worry it is harmless"

Tsuna paused for a second 'He … isn't lying… but I'll have to understand what is Charming before I say yes… ' Tsuna smiled once more and in Japanese "Thank you Sir"

Dumbledore chuckled … and then he looked past Tsuna and saw Timiteo… "Ah Timiteo-kun it has been long"

Timiteo laughed also "Yes it has Albus-kun"

Timiteo held out his hand and Dumbledore grasped it and shook it…. Tsuna immediately took notice of it… A shaking of the hand in the Mafia… meant you either respected the person… or you were equals…

Dumbledore then said in a louder voice "Well lets not Dawdle off now… Come let us go inside and eat then"

Tsuna, Chrome, and Gokudera Understood and motioned for the others to follow.

**

* * *

**

Inside the Great Hall

* * *

Inside Ron was pestering over the Seeker Krum while most of the students were whispering about the new students and how the hell did they get down from that aereoaplane mer bob…

Harry looked at Hermoine who was blushing furiously in embarrassment. Harry snickered "Love struck Hermoine?"

Hermoine glared at him "Shut up…"

Harry just kept laughing. And then he remembered something "Hey do you know what language they were speaking in …"

Hermoine looked at him strangely ….

Harry rolled his eyes at her "when they were talking to Dumbeldore…"

Hermione's mouth made an 'o' "Uh… Sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

"It was Japanese"

Harry and Hermoine turned to Dean who was two seats down

"Japanese?" Harry asked

Dean nodded "yea I learned it at 12 because I had this … uh… abroad student … yea I think that was the term living with me over the summer for 2 years so I picked it up…"

Harry smiled "Thanks … did you understand what they were saying "

Dean nodded "Yea … well… Actually I couldn't here the boy but I could here Proffessor Dumbledore… he said something about Translating Charms…"

Hermoine suddenly understood the meaning and put her two-bit in "Translating charms are a really complex form of magic… its at least N.E.W.T.S"

Harry and Dean both rolled their eyes … of course the only thing that Hermoine would get was how hard the spell was to perform…

Ron suddenly gasped "Hey they're going to sit down now"

Everyone froze… First the Beauxbatons were first to be seated. The whole ladies of groups had taken of some of their scarves and many of the guys were openly gawking at the 'beauty' of the ladies. The Students of Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great hall with glum expressions on their faces.

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermoine, budgte up, make a space-"

"What?"

"Too late," said Ron bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Drumstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Malfoy , Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him. Malfoy," said Ron scathingly "I bet Krum can see right through him though… bet he reckons he gets people fawning over him all the time…"

Ron wasn't able to continue as the last group walked up to their table… The leading boy… who had talked to Dumbledore walked over and smiled

"Excuse me…"

Harry looked up and recognized the boy. Harry, wanting to make a good impression, smiled and held out a hand

"Hello there"

The boy smiled and took the hand while the silver haired one said something

Harry heard something like 'Juuu- something' and the rest was gibberish…

Harry looked at Dean who was looking quite solemn… The smaller Brown haired boy sighed as he retracted his hand and said to the silver one something that made him look a bit embarrassed… The silver haired mumbled something but then the Brown haired boy just laughed and patted the silver haired one on the shoulder and motioned for him to sit down.

The rest of his group sat down and many of the girls at the table started giggling furiously at them.

Dumbledore then spoke out "Good evening, ladies and gentlement , ghosts and –most importantly –guests," Said Dumbledore, beaming around at the Foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

With that the plates were full of food. It also seemed the House elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen,, invluiding several that were definetly foreign.

All of the students dug in but Harry noticed that the other kids were waiting….

The brown haired one reached for a chicken leg and then the silver haired was about to say something when the brown cut him off… The silver haired one grumbled and let the brown haired continue. The boy took a bite and swallowed… He nodded and the rest of them dug in…

Harry leaned towards Dean "hey what did they say before…"

Dean sighed "the silver dude said 'Tenth ... this boy is not your equal why are you?' and the other guy said 'that it is a custom here… we must respect that'"

Harry looked at Dean who sighed once more "Shaking your hands in Japan has a totally different connotation then their traditional greeting-" Dean paused to take a breath

Harry waited for Dean to continue "Their greeting is bowing and shaking hands means your equals or really good friends… that's why they thought it was strange…"

Harry nodded… he guessed it was okay … it meant that someone didn't look at him as a celebrity… Harry smiled at the brown haired boy who noticed him…

The boy blushed for a bit… and then turned to the girl and asked something … Harry kept looking as the girl just talked to the boy…

Dean tapped Harry "Harry the boy is asking the girl why you are staring at him…"

Harry blushed and looked away… after a few moments he held out a hand "I… uh never properly introduced myself … my name is Harry Potter"

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

"-name is Harry Potter" Tsuna smiled and took the hand again and shook it again. IN the back of his head Tsuna was _interested_ 'So this is the target… I'll have to keep watch over him' And in English he said "My name is Tsuna Sawada Pleasure…"

Harry smiled … and Tsuna took the time to really look at him…

They boy had glasses that he probably needed to see well, he had a scar on his forehead, and his face was not so different from his… It still held innocence in it but … it had been through hardships… Tsuna then turned and in Japanese he introduced Harry

"This is Harry …" Tsuna's Familia … or most of it smiled at him

Harry nodded back at them…

Tsuna noticed something off and turned to Hibari… "Why aren't you eating Hibari"

Hibari turned to him and glared "I – don't understand this food so…"

Tsuna sighed while cutting down a Flank steak …"Eat it Hibari … its pretty good…"

Hibari glared even harder at Tsuna who ignored it while picking up a piece of rib eye steak with his hand…

"I don't want it Herbi-"

Hibari had to stop… as something entered his mouth almost causing him to choke…

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Harry looked at the boy introduce his friends and nodded to each of them… making sure he didn't hold out his hand so that he would 'respect' their customs… Then the boy started speaking again but this time to the Glinty eyed one… It sounded as if Tsuna was acting resigned when talking to the Glinty one, as if the glinty eyed boy was a sad cause.

Something Tsuna made the Glinty eyed boy glare at Tsuna. The Glinty eyed boy tried to say something but …

Tsuna through a piece of meat into his mouth…

Harry eyes bugged out… 'what aim…'

Harry shook himself… that was the first thing he thought of… that's pathetic…

The surrounding area of the Gryffindor table stopped and stared… The Glinty haired boy coughed for a bit and then started chewing and then swallowed… all the while glairing at Tsuna, who was smiling at him…

Then the Black haired boy with a playful face laughed…. And then said something…

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

"Good one Tsuna… but you might want to be careful we don't want to start another food fight like the one when we got back from our last trip"

At this Tsuna and everyone (Incluiding Hibari) Smiled… (Well Hibari made a small smirk).

_

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

_After they had finished their ordeal in the future they were able to go back to the past. Tsuna suggested a party or something… Reborn enforced it and made everyone come. There was so many they had to do it outside. Everyone brought something… well Tsuna brought the most… and Bianchi actually cooked something without making it poisonous… which was a reason to celebrate itself. Haru and Kyoko (having missed some appreciation days) brought a lot of stuff and shared. Yamamato's Dad and Yamamato himself decided to help cook and they had a great plate of Sashimi. Gokudera even decided to help and surprisingly he could cook a nice soup though after Bianchi complemented him… Tsuna had to dive to save the Soup from falling… _

_In the end the 'Family' ate joyfully and then during desert Lambo accidentally spilled water on Gokudera… Gokudera rage spiked and he threw a cupcake at Lambo but it missed miraculously and hit Ken… Ken retaliated and by launching a spoonful of vanilla pudding at Gokudera… Gokudera dodged and it hit Yamamato… Yamamato thought it was a game and threw chocolate mousse at Chrome… Chrome got hit dead on… after wiping her face and then took the pie she was eating and threw it… her aim was a bit off and it hit Tsuna… Tsuna wiped his face a bit hit and the residue pie hit Ryohei… Ryohei yelled 'Extreme Food Fight.' And Food fight Galore ensued._

_Haru joined in by throwing another cake … it hit Gokudera… who threw another cupcake … which hit Kyoko… Ryohei retaliated by throwing a piece of the larger cheese cake at Gokudera but it hit Hibari… That froze everything… Hibari wiped the cake off his jacket… and then to the surprise of all… Hibari took the bowl of ice cream he was eating and then smashed into the person next to him… who happened to be Chisuke… Everyone was frozen at the Action of Hibari… it was silent for 3 seconds… Then Hibari took another cupcake and smashed it into the person next to him, Gokudera, who then sputtered and retaliated by grapping the cake and throwing it back… IT missed and once again hit Chrome… Well… The food fight continued…_

_The ending was everyone covered in sweets and all very sticky… Together they took off their sticky jackets and wiped their pants and skirts. They cleaned up the grass and finally relaxed under the trees... laughing… _

_

* * *

_

End Flashback

* * *

Tsuna shook himself from the Flashback… It was a good memory… Tsuna looked up and saw everyone else smiling… they were thinking about it too… Tsuna sobered up a bit knowing that Ryohei was at a boxing camp and would be competing in a Tournament in a couple months, Lambo was way to young to come and the same with I-pin and Fuuta, Haru and Kyoko kept going to school…

"Boss"

Tsuna tunred to Chrome who was smiling lightly still giggling from the latest memory…

"Yea Chrome"

Chrome smiled and held up her fork that had a piece of Thai Style Talipai (very good dish) and said still smiling "I still have to _repay_ you for dumping that bowl of ice cream on me…"

Tsuna eyes widened and leaned back every so slightly… "C-chrome you wouldn't"

Chrome held her piece of food threatingly as if she was holding her spear… "I would" Chrome said giggling a bit…

Tsuna saw an opening, as Chrome was distracted by giggling, and then launched forward suddenly, surprising Chrome… Tsuna bit off the Thai fish and swallowed quickly and smiled…

"I win Chorme-_chan_"

Chrome pouted cutely while waving her fork furiously "That was mean Boss…"

Tsuna and Yamamato laughed while Gokudera smirked… Hibari well… Continued eating not caring…

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Tsuna moved forward suddenly and took the fish off the girl's fork… He swallowed it and said something … The girl pouted … making many of the boys stare at her 'cuteness' as she waved her fork and said something. This caused the other boys to laugh and the girl just continued waving her fork…

Harry turned to Dean … now his official translater…. Harry saw Dean smiling and quietly laughing … "What's up Dean"

Dean took deep breaths to stop his giggle fit… "Well… IT seems those guys had a food fight before… and they were all thinking about it when Tsuna threw the food into Hibari's mouth"

"Hibari ?"

Dean pointed to the Glinty one… Harry mouth made a small 'o' and then looked back at Dean…

"So…"

Dean continued "Well… Chrome"

"Chrome?"

Dean sighed … he kinda hated interruptions "The girl… can you let me explain"

"OH… sorry…"

"Anyways… Chrome said that she wanted to repay Tsuna back for Dumping a bowl… or bucket … haven't really learned the right word for it but anyways… Tsuna dumped some Ice cream on her and I _think_ she was going to put the fish on his face… So Tsuna ate the fish…"

Harry's mouth went slack … Harry imagined the picture in his head it seemed funny and so like Dean he laughed… and his head turned ever so slightly "Oh… ok…" Harry breathed through his giggles

Dean smiled "They're like a family"

Harry shook himself and then nodded "yea…"

"Do you know the other names?" Another Voice came from behind Dean

Dean turned and saw Alicia asking earnestly as if her life depended on it…

Dean just stared at her … and then he replied "The silver haired one is Gokudera and the Smiling one is Yamamato…"

Harry looked at Dean strangely "Goku…dara?"

Dean sighed "Go … Ku … De … Ra"

Harry nodded "I think I can get it…"

Dean shrugged "It's pretty easy to say it… it just takes practice…"

"Caiossuu"

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

"Caiossu"

Tsuna shivered only a bit and then turned to the source of the greeting "Yo Reborn" Tsuna said

Reborn smirked and then held out 5 bands "These are the translation bands… Press the X to activate it and again to deactivate…"

Tsuna looked at the band and stared. It was a black band with a white X in the middle. It sortive looked like a sweat band except it had straps like a belt… Tsuna shrugged and passed it on…

The others had listened in on the conversation and took the bands and put it on…

Tsuna pressed the X and turned to Harry

Tsuna tried speaking Normally…. "Anyways… let me _properly_ introduce us …this is my Familia…"

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Harry and several other people stared at the baby as it talked and handed out bands… Tsuna and the rest took it as if they didn't know they were talking to a little kid and even as it left Harry and a lot of other people were still wondering what it was…

"what … was that" Ron whispered to Harry

Harry whispered back "I don't know…"

"Anyways" Harry turned and saw Tsuna talking to him to him in English "Let me properly us… this is my Familia…"

Harry stared at Tsuna questioningly…

Tsuna realized what he had said and blushed … "Uh well… ok … I mean this is my uh… surrogate Family…"

Harry questioned out loud "Surrogate?"

Hermione took this time to intervene and once again her genius genes compelled her to answer the question "somebody who acts as a replacement for somebody else so like a second family…"

Harry nodded … he could relate to that with the Weasely family… definitely not the Dursely's…

Hermoine held out a hand "My name is Hermoine Granger… Pleasure…."

Tsuna took it and shook it smiling "Tsuna Sawada…"

Gokudera grumbled "Boss… It is unfit-"

Tsuna waved his free hand "Gokudera remember what I told you…"

Gokudera immediately stopped and grumbled under his breath something about 'over prided people trying to act equal to the Tenth…'

Hermoine looked at it quizzically … Hermoine turned to Tsuna who sighed, "Did I do something wrong?" Hermoine asked…

Tsuna was about to answer… when Harry leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ears…

" In their culture shaking hands are for really good friends… Usually first encounters are by bowing…"

Hermoine eyes widened and went red … she retracted her hand immediately and bowed her head slightly "Sorry about that … I didn't realize about your customs… I am truly sorry…"

Tsuna laughed… It was a good and heart felt laughed that immediately calmed Hermoine down… "Don't worry Hermoine-san … it is your custom to shake hands and naturally in a foreign country we must respect that…"

Hermoine blushed at the kind smile and nodded…. "T-thank you…"

Tsuna smiled and then another hand stuck out near his face

"The name's Ron Weasley…"

Gokudera scowled but Tsuna ignored it and shook the hand…

Hermoine smacked Ron in the arm who turned and grumbled "What… I just wanted to say HI…"

Hermoine glared at him and said "Did you not hear what we just said…"

Ron rolled his eyes "Uh noo… I don't pay attention to everything you said… If I did I'll have a brain overload every day…"

Hermoine glared further…

Tsuna laughed and thought 'so it works…'

Tsuna than tapped the X and then turned to Chrome

And he spoke in Japanese "Guys this bands work so use them…"

The others nodded and put it on and tapped the X

Yamamato laughed "Hey am I speaking English?"

Tsuna sweat dropped "Yea…"

Gokudera scowled and in English "Baseball freak stop laughing and act a bit serious would you…"

Yamamato kept laughing "Nah this place is pretty cool … Just like home…"

Tsuna made a small smile but his eyes told a different story…

Chrome noticed this and nudged him ever so slightly and whispered "Boss don't worry we can still send them letters."

Tsuna nodded and smiled at Chrome "Thanks…"

"Excuse me…"

The Vongola group turned.

Alicia blushed furiously as they all turned to her.

Tsuna smiled at the embarrassment "Yes…"

Alicia stumbled over her words "W-well Um … I was wondering how old you guys are…"

Tsuna chuckled … it was so funny for someone to be embarrassed by them… "I am 17… Chrome is 15… Gokudera, Yamamato is 17 and Hibari is 18 but will be 19 pretty soon.."

Alicia blushed again and nodded…

Tsuna turned back and started eating again… And the others followed.

Tsuna then started talking to Chrome… and the rest of the guys started eating….

**

* * *

**

After a few moments the plates became their shiny clean selves and Tsuna sat back satisfied… Even though he was tired he was still alert…. Those times running form Kyakuran taught him to be aware or they would suffer.

Dumbledore stood up "And now that we are well fed, we shall start the announcement of the Tri Wizard Tournament…"

Mr. Crouch stood up and walked to the center near the casket that was next to Dumbledore…

"Now We are going to talk about the tournament… Because of the Danger and the deaths of the Tri wizard tournament the Ministry of Magic had decided to allow only those of Seventeen and up to Participate in the tournament."

There were a loud cry of boos and rubbishes…

After it had settled down Mr. Crouch continued "Now there shall be one contestant form each school and the golet will decide which one to choose. To enter right your name and school on a parchment and throw it into the fire. You will be entered…"

Mr. Crouch stepped back and let Dumbledore finish. Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand at the tcasket and the Casket seemingly melted down revealing a Goblet with a fire burning inside it… The Vongola instantly were analyzing the Goblet… This was not something you saw every day…

Dumbledore spoke in a booming voice "Remember that if you enter you will stand alone… so choose wisely on whether you enter or not… The Goblet will make its decision next week at this hour…"

Suddenly the sky grew dark and there was a thunder echoing from the ceiling. A red Jolt struck the ceiling stopped. Everyone turned to the Origin of the bolt and saw a heavily scarred man with different type of eyes walk up…

Ron whispered to Hermoine "That's Mad Eye Moody"

Hermoine eyes widened "Moddy as in Alastor Moddy the Auror"

Dean then looked questioningly "Auror?"

Ron explained "Dark wizard catcher… half the jail cells in Askaban are filled because of him. They say he's as mad as a hatter these days"

Tsuna looked at Moody carefully… Something was… off about hitm…

Moody walked up to Dumbledore and they shook hands… Moody growled at something and then stood back and drank from his side flask…

After a few words Dumbledore dismissed everyone. Tsuna looked at the Kyuudiame who motioned for them to come up. Tsuna said good bye to Harry and then motioned for his Familia to wait for him while he walked up…

Tsuna up arrived at the Staff table in a short while and they were waiting infront of Dumbledore and Kyuudaime who were conversing. Tsuna waited until they finished and after a few seconds The Kyuudiame nodded and Dumbledore nodded and left…

Timiteo turned to The Vongola Tenth and told him some instructions.

Tsuna nodded and left to tell his group…

"Guys we're staying so … follow me I got directions from Kyuudaime"

The others nodded and thedy all followed Tsuna…

The walked out of the Great hall, down the corridor to the right, up 3 stairs, and finally down another corridor to a polish looking door.

Tsuna turned and said "there are 4 bed rooms in their… Uh…" Tsuna paused and bit his lip… "I'm staying in a sepearte place with the Kyuudaime…"

The others nodded and walked in…

Tsuna watched them go… and then he walked away… For a few minutes he walked around and then finally he waited at a balcony looking out at the moving pictures…

"Tsunayoshi-kun"

Tsuna turned "Hai Kyuudaime…" Timiteo and Reborn, who was on his shoulder, had walked up behind Tsuna…

"Why are you out here?"

Tsuna smiled "I let my Familia sleep Kyuudaime"

The Kyuudaime raised an eyebrow "You let them sleep but what about you…"

"I told them that I had somewhere else to sleep…"

The Kyuudaime then understood what Tsuna had done… but he wanted to know Tsuna's reason…

"Why did you lie to them… there are only 4 for rooms for all five of you?"

Tsuna sighed and scratched the back of his head… "If I did that then they would want to give up their bed… and they all need a good night's rest because they're tired… I'll be fine if I sleep outside…"

The Kyuudaime nodded and smiled gently 'Words fit for a boss."

The Kyuudaime then said "You might as well sleep inside their if your not going to use the bed then…"

"Hai Kyuudaime" Tsuna bowed and walked into the room.

It had been an hour since he had left so they were probably asleep. Tsuna opened the door quietly… IN there he saw 4 different doors like he had said. Tsuna opened the door closest to the right and saw Gokudera snoring with his face down… Tsuna chuckled quietly and walked in slowly. Gokudera had kicked his blanket off… and if he didn't cover himself he might get a cold. Tsuna pulled the covers over him and then tip toed out of the room. Tsuna opened the next room and saw Yamamto sleeping soundly… Tsuna walked over and sighed. 'he always does this…' Tsuna took the pillow and placed it under Yamamato's head so he wouldn't have a head ache the next day… Tsuna then went outside… He stifled a yawn and opened the third door… Inside was Hibari who was sleeping … Tsuna didn't have to bother with him because he always slept in the same way all the time… Finally Tsuna opened the last door and saw Chrome snoring lightly… Tsuna Smiled softly… and walked carefully to her… Slowly but surely he lifted the Trident from her hands and placed it next to her… Tsuna carefully turned Chrome so that she wouldn't fall out of the bed if she turned. He then carefully and slowly placed the covers on her making sure it covered her feet as well… Tsuna looked at her one last time… He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and smiled… He bent down and whispered "Sweet Dreams"

Tsuna then walked out of the door… In the small room he leaned against the wall and started to snooze…

**

* * *

**

The next morning

* * *

Tsuna woke up to a very loud noise

"-Daime WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE…. DID REBORN OR THE KYUUDAIME KICK YOU OUT… I'LL KILL EM"

"Herbivore by sitting out here you are disrupting the discipline do you want me to discipline you…"

"B-Boss… why are you sleeping outside"

"Tsuna … did you want to try camping out…"

Tsuna winced at the nosie and opened his eyes slowly and blinked… He saw Gokudera, Yamamto, Chrome, and Hibari standing over him with worried faces … well Hibari was a bit hard to tell…

Tsuna chuckled "I'm fine… I just wanted to sleep here… TIs fine guys"

Tsuna stood up and cracked his back. His guardians stood back to give him some room…

Tsuna stretched his legs and gave a loud yawn … "So how did you guys sleep…"

Out of reflex Gokudera said "Very good Jyuudaime"

"It was a great Tsuna" Yamamato said with a thumbs up…

"_fine" _Hibari said final like voice…

"G-Good Boss"

Tsuna smiled "Good … well lets go wash up and eat guys"

The others nodded and walked out to go to the Bathrooms.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall

* * *

Harry ate his toast as he read over his schedule… It didn't look good… Ron and Hermoine were bickering about god knows what

"Hello there"

Harry looked up and saw Tsuna with his group…

Harry smiled and got up and nodded his head "hello there Tsuna"

Tsuna also nodded back and sat down "How are you"

Harry smiled "I'm fine… How about yourself"

Tsuna smiled "my back hurts a bit but I'm fine…"

The rest of Tsuna's group sat down and started helping themselves to breakfast…

Tsuna decided it would be in his benefit to get to know this boy so that… he could catch the convict…

"So… Harry Tell me about yourself" Tsuna asked…

Over the next week Tsuna became 'friends' with Harry… They talked often. Tsuna entered in the tournament and so did Hibari and Gokudera… Yamamato said he wanted watch only… Well… Tsuna told him to watch Harry… Just in case…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well there it is… I hope you guys like it… And I will start working on Shunpo Naruto… IT'll be a double special double chapter… Um… Just a double chapter….

**So please review **

**TEnchi Sawada**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Hitman Magic Ch.3

**A/N: if you don't like gore skip Then get out of my story and shit man i made so much shit up on this one**

* * *

"NOOO DON'T" Tsuna cried. He was bleeding badly. He was crying. His tears flowed freely. He was gasping for breaths. His heart was being torn apart over and over again.

He could only watch, only scream as he saw his friends die over and over again. They were gutted, stabbed, shot from the dark. They tried to defend themselves but they couldn't. They called for him and he cried back, but they couldn't hear him and he couldn't help them. Even as Tsuna tried to run to him, even as he tried to rip from whatever force held him back. They never could, even as he yelled, as he screamed. He could only yell in anguish as he watched their soulless eyes stare at him. Only let tears flow down his face as their blood flow down from their wounds.

Tsuna bowed his head, he couldn't watch, not as they died, not as he died with them "NO No please no…"

The invisible force, that had kept him from reaching his friends, let him go. Tsuna dropped to the floor, his body tired, full of sorrow, regret … pain. Tsuna crawled over to the cooling corpses of his friends, of his Familgia. He touched Gokudera's silver hair that was stained with dried blood. His tears dropped over Yamamato's chest, or what was left of it. He stumbled over Ryohei's dismembered arms and Lambo's cut-off head. He crawled over Hibari's body, full of stab wounds. He cradled Chrome's lifeless body in his arms. His friends were dead, they were all dead. He was alone, all alone. It was like before no worse, he now knew what it was like to have friends, to have a whole family, but now he was all alone. No one would make him worry, no one would make him laugh, cry, scream in terror. He was not strong enough to protect them, because he kept running away, because he was afraid. His fear caused their death, his constant bickering on what to do and not making the choice to either fight or run. He didn't protect them. He let them die.

He was alone, all alone. Why, why did they deserve this?

"Still dreaming about this nightmare Eh… Vongola." Tsuna looked up and saw Mukuro., standing there looking down at him smirking while shaking his head.

Suddenly the world crumbled around him. It was as if the world was ripped away in large chunks. The floors were cleaned of his friend's corpses, the blood was washed out, and everything was wiped away.

Tsuna now sat in a garden, a very peaceful, lush garden.

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed… he always liked this place. It wasn't the first time he had been here. Mukuro had taken him here many times, to escape _that nightmare_. Tsuna took a deep breath and then stood up.

"Thank you Mukuro"

"Kufufufu no thanks is needed Mafioso, just take care of Chrome… that will be enough"

Tsuna smiled "Of course."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna with an analyzing look, a look that would look deeper into one's true strength. Mukuro slowly asked the question that disturbed him for some time

"You know I or even Chrome, for that matter, can stop those dreams for you… why do you continue to watch those dreams. You asked me to do it for the others why not yourself."

Tsuna looked up and at the blue sky "They do not need to be kept scarred and held down by their past. It'll destroy them, they will fall into despair, a despair I don't think I can get them out of. It is too much of a risk. But with me…" Tsuna said while looking down to Mukuro, , "I know I can handle it… it is a constant reminder of my inability to go forward. I saw it in the future when you were still…" If one looked closely, one could see Tsuna's eyes flicker as his eyes tinge orange

There was a silence. Mukuro knew what Tsuna was thinking and Tsuna knew that Mukuro knew. It was the awkwardness of that knowing and not knowing how they would react that kept them from speaking.

Tsuna remembering his fault spoke first "Mukuro we _will _get you out … so take it easy"

Mukuro smiled, it wasn't his evil smile or his proud smile or his smile that said I am going to take over your body and rule the world. It was a genuine smile of happiness, of trust.

"We shall see Mafioso, we shall see"

With that the world faded into mist and Tsuna fell from the fading garden to the abyss.

* * *

"AH! !" Tsuna woke up with a start. His face and shirt was drenched with sweat.

Tsuna remembered what he had dreamed about and laid back against the wall, breathing hard. Tsuna put one leg up and rested his arm on it. When Tsuna did this, he saw his ring, his Vongola ring. To the world of Mafiosos, the ring represented that he was the heir of Vongola. To Tsuna, it represented his resolution. He wouldn't let anyone try and take is Familgia from him. And he would be damned if someone even tried treated his Familgia the wrong way.

Tsuna got up shakily and walked towards the exit. With every step he grew steadier, stronger, his resolution more pure.

Tsuna walked and once again sat down against a wall and looked in awe of the spectacle of the grand staircases and many portraits.

It was amazing, so grand to see such a wondrous place. There were many things he had not seen, from floating candles, to a beautiful and real like mural in the sky. He had met so many people Even though it intrigued him, made him stare in awe, made him think, made him probe around every time, Tsuna wanted something else. He wanted to be in a small house where people would scream and shout. Where people would argue, cry, and laugh. Where people would fight one another and play with one another, where his life would be hectic, full of excitement and scares everyday, filled with misunderstandings and misinterpretations, filled with friends and family. His town, his world, his life, that is where Tsuna wanted to be.

Tsuna brushed that thought out of his mind. He would be comfortable with the life there, but what about Mukuro. Mukuro was stuck in that cell and they _needed_ to get him out. There was no choice, if Tsuna had a good life than why not Mukuro. The Vongola were indebted to Mukuro because he had-

"Boss?"

Tsuna turned and saw Chrome standing there staring at him questionably. Her face in confusion, Tsuna just smiled and patted a spot next to him.

Chrome shyly sat next to him. Tsuna looked up at the moving stair cases and sighed. Chrome looked at him and asked "Boss what is wrong?"

Tsuna looked at Chrome sadly "I … keep having nightmare's when we fought… Ghost…"

Chrome shivered at the name… Ghost… Byakuran's brother. His ability allowed him to show nightmare's it made the Vongola familgia see how their weakness caused the death's of their friends. It showed their flaws and how their enemies would constantly use it to kill their friends.

It was meant to break them. Tsuna's indecisiveness and his nature to run away allowed Ghost to show him the death's of his friends because he wasn't there, because he had ran away. Because he couldn't decide whether he wanted to help them and get hurt. He lost everything over and over again.

Ghost made Gokudera see his overlying loyalty to his boss. Though it was his strength he forgot to see those around him. He forgot to see his friends. And what Gokudera did see was him accidentally killing each and every one of them. He misfired or accidentely shot one of comrades. HE saw them die by his hand. Then all that was left was Tsuna, who looked at him with hate. Tsuna forsaked him and left him to die. Gokudera was forced to see his devotion become the tool that would drive everyone away.

Ghost made Yamamato see his innocence. Yamamto saw his naïve mind cause the deaths. He was oblivious to the bullets that killed his friends. The guns pointed at him. The bombs, that killed them. The blood that fell from his friends. Yamamto realized as his friends dropped dead… it wasn't a game.

Over and over again Ghost used their weaknesses. He plagued their mind and destroyed them from within. Byakuran was very happy with Ghost's success. But what Byakuran didn't anticipate was an outside source. Rokudo Mukuro had come into save the day. He went in and reworked each of the Vongola's minds. Where they were in despair he gave them a light of hope. He saved them, and it was time for them to return the favor. Each of the Vongola swore to release the crazy bastard from prison and then beat down his ass to make sure he didn't run off ever again.

"Boss… do you want me to stop them"

The Vongola X shook his head and smiled softly "No… it will pass like always."

Tsuna knew it was time to take his job much more seriously. Tsuna had changed after the first time. Before He had been scarred beyond reason, he was a pacifist to the extreme. He did not care for peace between all people any more. He cared for peace for his Familgia. He didn't care for fighting at all, he cared for protecting his family. Tsuna was starting to become a Vongola Boss. He was not a shy and timid boy, granted at times he got scared but that little thorn in his head from that re-occurring nightmare told him no… made him keep going. It pounded his heart, drove him to lengths. It made him seek power, made him a true leader.

He changed in so many ways that people started to see him truly and respect him, but those around him als started to change. For example, Gokudera started respecting the others of Familgia but he stilol had a special side for Lambo. Yamamato stopped calling it a game. Lambo was too young to understand but it was clear he yelled less and definitely stopped putting grenades in his hair. Chrome was had a very huge change. She started being much more open between the Vongola Familgia. Of course at times she was still say but she often showed her playful side. Ryohei… pretty much staye

* * *

d the same, except he trained with even more vigor. Hibari, and thank god for it, could stand crowds as long as he was with the Vongola. Though Hibari would ignore everyone else, he interacted freely with the Vongola.

Overall they gained an important factor. They were a Familgia… they cared for each other, helped each other, and loved each other. They wanted to spend time together, laugh together… it was a real Family.

But they were not complete. Vongola relied on coordination, and if one of them was missing then how where they supposed to function.

Over the past few nights Tsuna had been thinking. How could he protect the Potter boy? He definitely needed it. After getting to know the boy, Tsuna could feel the boy's courage, the boy's fool nature. Tsuna couldn't blame him though; he was still young the boy hadn't seen the true nature of the world. The boy would keep thinking that everything would be all right and that strong figures would protect everyone. That was an idiot's ideal, to protect the things you hold dear you do it yourself. Tsuna had created a plan to make sure that the Potter boy would be protected and lay the trap for the criminal.

Tsuna sighed once more as he closed his eyes… "Chrome…"

Chrome looked at her boss again, "Yes Boss?"

"I need a favor…"

* * *

…Later…

* * *

Tsuna didn't open his eyes. Tsuna felt his arms wrapped around something. It was nice and warm. It smelt good too. Tsuna pushed the thing closer to him. That rich smell, he couldn't get enough of it. The thing melded perfectly with his body.

Tsuna the felt hands on his chest.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he saw the cute, sleeping face of Chrome.

Tsuna's first thought was to panic. But Tsuna immediately squashed the idea because it would cause only more panic and somehow and for some divine reason Gokudera or someone would come bursting in. And Gokudera would cause huge misunderstandings and so on. Or at least Tsuna just used to lay here with Chrome.

So Tsuna just stayed there. A few strands of Chrome's hair covered her face. Tsuna reached gently and brushed them out of the way.

His actions gently woke Chrome up. Her eyes opened slowly as they looked at each other.

"Boss what are you?" She asked sleepily

Tsuna didn't say anything, he moved closer. Chrome blushed but she also moved forward. Their lips opened and inched forward.

…

* * *

"Unggh"

Tsuna woke up. He was still outside near the stairs. Tsuna turned his eyes to his left and saw Chrome dozing off on his shoulder. He had dozed off also and when he did, he must have had that _great_ dream. Tsuna blushed at the thought. He gently picked up Chrome and carried her into the room. He was silent so that he wouldn't wake up the others. Tsuna laid her in her bed and gently pulled the covers over her. Tsuna bent down and softly kissed her on the cheek whispering for her to have good dreams. Tsuna walked out and down the hall…

"Caiossu."

Tsuna turned and saw Reborn standing there with Leon his head. Reborn was not smirking like always this was his serious face.

It was all business, Tsuna eyes hardened as he asked Reborn, "do you think its going to work"

Reborn looked ever so slightly down so the shade of his Fedora covered his eyes and frowned "I… believe so but you never know about these wizards … I have convinced Don Timiteo to… send in back up during the Third task of the tournament to ensure that during the commotion of the celebration of the winner there are no… assassinations."

Tsuna nodded "Do the wizards have any data… on our targets"

Reborn nodded "Yes we have a better picture now. The target is the son of one of the political figures here, the last name was Crouch, ex-Death eater and a definite murderer."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, now Tsuna had no second doubts on what to do about this prisoner.

"What should we do about the _political figure"_

"What him … there is nothing we can do… unless you want to start an inter-world incident."

Tsuna shrugged as he walked back "If it is necessary"

Reborn watched as his student walked back into the room… he was growing up…

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Tsuna woke up once again to screams and yells.

"BOSS WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING OUTSIDE AGAIN!!!"

Tsuna opened his eyes with a sigh… "I came out here early to wait for you guys and I must have dosed off."

Gokudera went on his knees and howled "THAT IS THE 7th time WHY AM I WAKING UP SO LATE!!!"

Tsuna laughed "come on Lets go get breakfast…"

Gokudera immediately jumped up and nodded "Hai Jyuudaime… Um … Hibari and Baseball freak have woken up yet but Chrome has not."

Tsuna nodded "I'll go wake her up… Gokudera… I want you and Yamamato to go down stairs and keep an eye on the Potter-kun … I want to know his plans… as the Choosing of the Champions is Today there might be _commotion_."

Gokudera nodded solemnly "Of course Jyuudaime."

Gokudera left to find Yamamato.

"Herbivore"

Tsuna turned to HIbari who had just walked in.

"Hibari-san how are you" Tsuna asked with a light smile on his face.

"Why are you lying to _us?_"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question but in his mind he thought 'So he is the first one to find out'

Tsuna just smiled "What do you think?"

Hibari glared once more at Tsuna but said nothing. Hibari simply turned and went down stairs to eat.

Tsuna walked into Chrome's room silently. He saw Chrome still sleeping. She laid there so innocently like a princess. Tsuna smiled and blushed at her 'beauty'. Tsuna knelt down and gently touched her shoulder.

"Chrome."

Chrome woke up slowly. She brought a hand over her mouth as she yawned quite loudly.

Tsuna chuckled. Chrome heard it and immediately blushed. As she went up she hit Tsuna in the head.

"OW OW OW" Tsuna groaned in pain.

"Ah Boss I'm sorry" Chrome said wide eyes while holding her head.

"Maa Maa its ok" Tsuna said while waving his hand "We are going downstairs to eat … do you want to come."

Chrome nodded "Thank you… boss…"

Tsuna nodded and got up…

"Boss…"

Tsuna turned and Chrome had come close and kissed him on the cheek.

Tsuna blushed and smiled at Chrome.

Chrome blushed as well and mumbled "Good morning"

Tsuna in a sudden moment of inspiration, bent forwards and kissed her lightly on her forward. "Good morning Chrome-chan…"

Chrome face bursted into a tomato color while Tsuna left smiling like an idiot out the door.

* * *

**Later that Day (and holy shit I am never copying verbatim again)**

* * *

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Tsuna didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as the next person. He would rather have a nice dinner with his mom and friends instead of a place full of, albeit nice, strangers. Tsuna and his group were silently waiting patiently, unlike everyone else in the Hall and judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Tsuna watched as Harry looked impatient. It reminded him so much of how he just wanted to go home when he was in the Future.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. Tsuna looked at Dumbledore expectantly. This would decide who would go onto the tournament. On either side of Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored. Tsuna watched Mr. Crouch very carefully. If it came down to it, Tsuna would let Hibari do some… interrogation on the man.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . . Tsuna looked deeply into the fire… it was blue but Tsuna immediately recognized the quality of the flame… Sky.

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he

could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor

Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the

Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward

Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared

through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even

over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again

on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of

parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully

to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward

the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an

understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had

dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The

Hogwarts champion next... And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

Harry looked at the goblet and saw something different. A flame burst out but this time it bursted out like a Volcano. Flames erupted like serpents, Orange flames. These flames curled and twisted every which way. Many people in the tables gasped and shrieked. Dumbledore and Vongola IX just smiled. Harry looked in shock what was happening, did something go wrong.

The flames suddenly gathered in one spot creating a huge flame. It suddenly shot out at one person in particular. 'TSUNA!!' Harry thought as the flames started flowing towards him.

Many people screamed and Gokudera suddenly stood up to do something when Tsuna raised his hand to stop him. Tsuna stood up and watched the incoming Orange flame.

Tsuna smiled and raised his hand. The flame as if heading him shot forward even faster and into Tsuna's hand. Suddenly the flames went out and Tsuna was left standing with his arm out, holding the piece of parchment.

Harry jaw dropped and so did many others 'how did he do that?!' The other teachers were also shocked as well… in all their experience they had never seen anything like this. Tsuna let his arm fall and he started to walk towards Dumbledore when Chrome grabbed his arm. Tsuna patted her arm to reassure her. Tsuna gently broke her grip and walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the piece of paper and cleared his throat "The Champion for Vongola is Tsuna Sawada"

There was silence. Everyone was still shocked at what had happened. Tsuna started walking to where the rest of the champions were. Suddenly there was a small group clapping. Everyone turned and saw that the rest of the Vongola group were smiling and clapping for Tsuna. Some people followed suit and soon Harry found himself clapping for Tsuna.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

Tsuna walked through the door smiling. This would work. He would take the challenges while entrusting the safety of the Potter boy to the others.

Tsuna walked in and saw the pretty girl Fluer and the celebrity Krum sitting in opposite corners of the fire. Cedric sat right near the flames smiling in bliss as he had been chosen out of so many others. Tsuna saw that this boy was quite easy going and walked to him. The boy soon introduced himself and was pretty easy to talk to, as they sat waiting for instructions on what to do next.

Barley five minutes had passed before the door opened again. Softly this time, as if the person opening it was unsure of the motion. Tsuna could not see who the person was as he walked along the shadows hesitantly. Eventually he ran out of shadow however and Tsuna caught sight of a pair of familiar emerald eyes and a black mess of hair.

Tsuna's world immediately stopped and his only thought 'how did this happen'

There standing before him was his 'charge' Harry potter.

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Tsuna Sawada were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair. Tsuna was sitting cross legged on the floor. TSuna turned to him and Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. Harry lowered his head in embarrassment and confusion

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were. There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary!

Gentlemen. . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other

four. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the Fifth Wizard

champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry.

Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as

though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Tsuna, for some reason, face contorted in … confusion or deep thought but either way Tsuna seemed pissed off at something. Harry, who had talked a lot to Tsuna, thought of Tsuna as a friend but Harry didn't understand why he was so mad… well ok he would be confused but Harry really wondered if Tsuna was mad at him. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just cameout of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politelybewildered. Fleur frowned. Tsuna turned away, intensely glaring at the floor in deeper thought. But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "Ecannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well. . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet.. . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're obliged. . . Harry will just have to do the best he --"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in:

Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Don Timiteo Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before ProfessorMcGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy?

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously. "I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions?

I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh. Don Timiteo looked at Karkaroff in disgust.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said

Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"No he is not"

Every one turned to the voice. Tsuna was crossed arm and his eyes were lit, as if they had flames in them, orange flames.

"Wa' did you say" Madame Maxime yelled

Tsuna didn't even recoil from the sheer loudness of her voice "He didn't do it… His voice isn't shaking, nor are his eyes twitching. He is breathing quite fine even if he is mad right now. All those signs indicate he is not lying… If you want true evidence why not use the Truth potion… I don't remember what it is called but surely if you want to know why not use it."

Dumbledore shook his head "We have rules that stop-"

"_Don't_ Dumbledore… " Tsuna interjected "This _boy_ was entered into the tournament against his well and you want to tell me that we can't investigate who did it. If we don't find out who did this then that person would have made a fool out of everyone here!"

Everyone held their breath. Tsuna was directly challenging that was said to be the only wizard You-Know-Who was afraid off.

"_Tsuna"_

Everyone turned to Don Timiteo whose face was not that gentle anymore but had hidden steel to it.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

"_TSuna" _

Tsuna turned to Timiteo. Tsuna was pissed would be an understatement. This was not according to plan. Tsuna wanted to be in the tournament for a reason. He did not want anyone else from his Familgia to be in it because it would be dangerous. People die in this tournament… and if his 'charge' was to die in this tournament where Tsuna couldn't help him … well then the criminal had no incentive to be here… or the criminal was the one that did it… They were supposed to wait for the Criminal to come after Harry and then capture him but if the criminal had indeed…

Tsuna sighed and let his thoughts wash away as he addressed the Timiteo "Hai Kyuudiame"

Timiteo looked at Tsuna in the eyes and spoke in Japanese "I know you want to free Mukuro but… remember your manners."

Tsuna nodded slowly. Tsuna turned to Dumbledore and bowed his head and in English, "I am sorry for my rudeness Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Now back to the matter hand" Dumbledore said.

Karkaroff cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Mr. Crouch.. . Mr. Bagman, you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at , who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose

names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and

turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now

closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff.

He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded

Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

Tsuna quietly scoffed the man was simply fuming… Tsuna wanted to get out of here and rethink everything. If the Criminal had put Harry's name in the goblet, than there were two options. One the criminal was inside the school and disguised to make sure Harry died. Or Two the Criminal had left. If it were the second, than he would need to send Hibari, Yamamto, and Gokudera out.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Everyone turned and saw Mad Eye moody. Moody had just entered the room.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Tsuna could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put

Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out. Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed 'this guy is good… I would mark it off by experience but… this is something different, He knows something.' Tsuna looked at the Kyuudaime who looked at him also. Tsuna saw the Suspiscion in his eyes and Tsuna very subtly nodded.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man. . . what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly.

"Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet. . ."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament.. . . I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category.. . ."

'He knows it too well' Tsuna thought his eyes widening… 'It wasn't speculation or extreme confidence this person knew from experience.'

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Harry wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction -

Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do. . .

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . .The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard . . . very important.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore,

With that the students , mistresses, and headmasters left. Tsuna and Timiteo immediately walked toward's the guardians room. They needed to _rethink_ their plan.

* * *

**A/N: That's it… And guys about the Verbatim thing… I put it in there to put it in there. And hey I took a long time writing it and meticulously making sure each one was in there so YA!!!**

**Its nice and all to favorite but please REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hitman Magic ch. 4

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys REVIEW I NEED THE FEED BACK SERIOUSLY!!**

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

'Urk my head it hurts so badly' Tsuna thought. He had stayed up all last night trying to think of a new plan. And in the end result: nothing. They just had to continue guarding Harry where they could. They couldn't help Harry because it would look suspicious. Tsuna definitely couldn't help Harry directly in the challenges because it would look even more suspicious because why would opponents help each other. Of course no one would probably question him if he saved Harry's life but Tsuna couldn't just blatantly do everything for him.

Tsuna got up and walked outside of their rooms. He saw Reborn who had gently tipped his Fedora over his eyes.

"Its time Tsuna"

Tsuna nodded it was time.

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

The next few days were some of Harry's worst at Hogwarts. The closest he had ever come to feeling like this had been during those months, in his second year, when a large part of the school had suspected him of attacking his fellow students. But Ron had been on his side then. He thought he could have coped with the rest of the school's behavior if he could just have had Ron back as a friend, but he wasn't going to try and persuade Ron to talk to him if Ron didn't want to.

Nevertheless, it was lonely with dislike pouring in on him from all sides. He could understand the Hufflepuffs' attitude, even if he didn't like it; they had their own champion to support. He expected nothing less than vicious insults from the Slytherins - he was highly unpopular there and always had been, because he had helped Gryffindor beat them so often, both at Quidditch and in the Inter- House Championship. But he had hoped the Ravenclaws might have found it in their hearts to support him as much as Cedric. He was wrong, however. Most Ravenclaws seemed to think that he had been desperate to earn himself a bit more fame by tricking the goblet into accepting his name.

The only people that did believe him beside Hermoine was the Vongola. They were actually quite the opposite of _everyone else_ in the school. Yamamato and Gokudera would talk or banter to him during lunch when everyone would just stare or glare. Hibari would nod his head and then swiftly leave when others would crowd and stare at him with fish eyes. Chrome would talk in a soft voice and listen to him while others would try to rile him up. Tsuna… well Tsuna had disappeared. When Harry noticed that Tsuna was missing for quite some time he asked Yamamato. Yamamato assured him that Tsuna was simply training for the upcoming event.

Meanwhile there was no reply from Sirius, Hedwig was refusing to come anywhere near him, Professor Trelawney was predicting his death with even more certainty than usual, and he did so badly at Summoning Charms in Professor Flitwick's class that he was given extra homework - the only person to get any, apart from Neville.

"It's really not that difficult, Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him as they left Flitwick's class - she had been making objects zoom across the room to her all lesson, as though she were some sort of weird magnet for board dusters, wastepaper baskets, and lunascopes.

"You just weren't concentrating properly -"

"Wonder why that was," said Harry darkly as Cedric Diggory walked past, surrounded by a large group of simpering girls, all of whom looked at Harry as though he were a particularly large Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Double Potions was always a horrible experience, but these days it was nothing short of torture. Being shut in a dungeon for an hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins, all of whom seemed determined to punish Harry as much as possible for daring to become school champion, was about the most unpleasant thing Harry could imagine. He had already struggled through one Friday's worth, with Hermione sitting next to him pestering him "ignore them, ignore them, ignore them" under her breath, and he couldn't see why today should be any better.

When he and Hermione arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Harry thought they were S.P.E.W. badges - then he saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY--

THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!" replaced by another one, which glowed green:

POTTER STINKS!

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. He felt the heat rise in his face and neck. "Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

"STOP POTTER"

The students froze and turned to a voice. They saw a silver haired boy in a muggle black suit walk towards them scowling.

Harry eyes widened "G-Gokudera"

Gokudera rolled his eyes "Are you really that much of a fool…"

Harry glared. Was he trying to belittle him as well… was he trying to do him in like everyone else.

"Why are you trying to fight in a middle of a damn corridor with plenty of witnesses, if you wanna fight someone do it later. Besides, Jyuudaime says it's always better avoid conflicts you can't win or, in this case, _beneath you_."

Draco glared at the smirking silver haired boy. "Say that again, _foreigner_"

Draco raised his wand at Gokudera, who was slowly putting his hand under his coat, probably reaching for his wand. 'But can he draw it fast enough' Harry thought.

Then Gokudera sighed and let his hand drop "Well You can attack first, I don't want to _start_ the international incident, but I can certainly finish it."

Everyone gasp in realization and Harry could tell that Draco was loosing his nerve. Gokudera smirked. "Get my point _Slytherin_, Now all of you get out of here or we can all go to jail."

Most of the students, not wanting to be apart of this scene, left from the dungeons. Draco and his goons were hesitant but left also.

Gokudera shook his head immediately loosing his smirk. "These kids take things too literally… Harry come on. Some people want to see you."

Harry and Hermoine looked at each other.

"People?"

Gookudera rolled his eyes "I don't know, some people for the Tournament"

Harry's mind clicked "Oh"

Gokudera scowled deeper but then sighed and turned around and started walking, "whatever, follow me."

"See you later Hermoine" Harry said while running after Gokudera.'

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fheur were in conversation. Fheur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number Five! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. But um do you happen to know where we kind find this um ... Tuna kid?

Harry chuckled at the mispronunciation but then shook his head "I don't know where to find _Tsuna"_

Then the people in the room heard a strained and definitely in pain voice "don't worry I'm here"

They saw Tsuna walk in with a very tired smile on his face. He wore a suit like Gokudera. Harry also saw a very nice looking ring on his finger. 'I wonder what's that for'

Harry smiled and waved to Tsuna who smiled and nodded back. Tsuna went to lean against the wall on the other side.

Bagman turned back continued with Harry, "And then there's going to be a little photo shoots. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. ..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"Well Harry Potter Come with me" Harry was suddenly grabbed by the hand and dragged into a broom closet, where he would be tortured into insanity, in other words, interviewed by Rita Skeeter.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna

* * *

Tsuna watched as Harry was dragged away.

'He is going to die in there'Tsuna thought.

Tsuna turned his eyes, and put his hand in his back pocket near his pills and Vongola box. He had been practicing them … with Reborn. Tsuna was so tired because he had just found out that he couldn't use his contacts … that were troubling.

The door, which Tsuna had just entered from, opened again. In came Two men and a women. The leading man spoke out loud "Hello can we are from the Daily Prophet, we are here to interview the champions."

And so the reporters were led away. Tsuna got a tall young man who had a very chubby face. The man didn't have much hair but it gave him a harmless chef look.

Tsuna followed the man into a corridor and finally into an empty classroom. They sat down facing each other. The man held out his hand "The name's Claric Jomelir"

Tsuna shook the hand and smiled "My name is Tsuna Sawada"

"So Tsuna tell me …"

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

After he had _finally_ gotten out of the interview, Harry just went to the Gryffindor common room and worked. He wanted to get off the thought of being a champion or rather the fact he could die during one of the challenges.

* * *

**The next Morning**

* * *

Harry walked down to breakfast alone that day. Many people were gawking and pointing at the newspaper. Harry could see their surprise and disbelief. Harry shrugged, his interview was _horrible_, he didn't even doubt they were talking about how good the others were.

Harry made it down to the Great hall and saw Tsuna and his gang eating at the end of the hall. Harry looked around and saw that many people were staring at them and giving them a LOT of stares and some of the girls were giggling and pointing at Tsuna. Harry was about to walk over to them and ask them what's up when Hermoine pulled on his robe.

"Harry take a look at the interview page" Hermoine shoved the Daily Prophet into his hands. Harry opened it and read his interview. It WAS horrible

Harry looked at Hermoine and sighed "Yea my interview was a load of bollocks"

"NO" Hermoine hissed and then pointing at another part "_this_"

Harry looked at it and his eyes went wide. He quickly read the page.

* * *

**Thank you "Some Things Are Meant To Be Broken"

* * *

**

A Family Man

_When I first saw the Champion of Vongola I had to say I was unimpressed. He was pretty short and didn't have that rushing feeling you usually get when you meet someone who could be destined to be extraordinary. I was totally wrong._

_Mr. Tsuna Sawada comes from Japan. He is tutored by, at least he considers, one of the best in the business. Mr. Sawada group, the Vongola, is actually a collection of people from Japan who study together. At first they were not really much but then they were considered candidates to be leaders of a very prestigious school, Vongola._

_Mr. Sawada said that this did not come with no strings. It seemed that there was a discrepancy on who would be the candidates. And in the Vongola tradition, as Mr. Sawada has told me, you have to fight. Now Mr. Sawada was forced to participate in a competition between the strongest group of in the Vongola, called the Varia. Mr. Sawada said the tournament would be what wizards of England considered a Wizard's duel and it was to the death. _

_I asked Mr. Sawada how he even wanted to participate. Surely, fighting to the death just because you were chosen, and had no choice, would make anyone want to run away. Mr. Sawada just laughed, he had said at first he didn't want to participate, but then when the Varia started his friends or Familgia, as Mr. Sawada calls it, he rose up to protect them.  
_

_I asked Mr. Sawada how the tournament went and he laughed at me again. He said 'Since I'm here that means I won, but I can tell you, I almost died fighting him, uh Xanxus. But… but I knew if I didn't they would come for my Familgia and that was unacceptable.' Mr. Sawada paused for a second and then told me in a very confident voice 'I would sacrifice my whole body to torture and even death if it meant protecting them… that is my resolution as their leader.'_

Continued Interview on pg 11

* * *

Harry gawked at the interview and looked up to search for Tsuna and ask him if it were true or not but then he saw that the whole entire Vongola group had disappeared.

Harry turned to Hermoine and in a hurried voice asked "Hey where did they go?"

Hermoine bit her lip and pointed to the side door of the hall "um… I know that Tsuna and Chrome left that-"

Harry didn't even wait for her to finish. His head was buzzing with questions. 'What was Vongola really? What was this tournament Tsuna had to participate in? Who was Xanxus? And… Did Tsuna really fight to the death?'

Harry walked down the hallway looking left and right. He walked for several minutes and finally saw them. Tsuna and Chrome were laying down in the courtyard laughing. Harry walked forward to go talk to them. Then Chrome did something suprising, and Harry immediately blushed and turned away not wanting to disturb the scene.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

"So Chrome how have you been?"

Tsuna asked as he laid next to her on the grass. They had separated from the group who had walked to do… their appointed jobs.

Chrome turned to Tsuna and smiled softly "Fine Boss…"

Tsuna turned to her also "Chrome, about your organs."

Chrome looked at Tsuna intently.

"I was thinking about finding a donor for them."

Chrome blinked and looked away. She tried to mumble out an excuse "boss you don't have to… I can provide illusion for-"

Chrome was stopped as Tsuna's finger was pressed over lips.

Chrome blushed and turned back to Tsuna who was smiling softly with that, blasted smile of his that always made Chrome feel like jelly. "Don't worry Chrome. I have my reasons."

Chrome blushed furiously. Tsuna laughed at her embarrassment. Chrome pouted at him, and Tsuna thought she looked so cute he just laughed harder.

Chrome than got an idea and then leaned forwards to the laughing Tsuna. Tsuna froze immediately; he stopped laughing, and blushed also. Chrome inched closer and closer, her lips about to meet Tsuna's.

And then… nothing.

Tsuna sat up and sighed 'Damn… illusion'

Chrome had disappeared, no trace her there. Tsuna turned and saw the reason for Chrome's disappearance. Tsuna called out "Harry Come on out, Chrome left."

Tsuna heard a yelp in surprise and slowly but surely heard the hesitant steps of the fifth Champion.

Tsuna looked at the very nervous Harry. Harry tried to stammer out an apology but Tsuna just waved it off. "Don't worry," Tsuna paused as he searched for something around Harry.

"Um… Tsuna"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts

"yea Harry"

"I was wondering … I read the article"

Tsuna smiled "You wanna talk about it don't you…"

Harry scratched the back of his head "Yea I know embarrassing but… did you really fight… to be the Vongola Candidate"

Tsuna laughed and smiled at Harry "Yep… Trust me when you go through what I've been, the tournaments seems like nothing."

"Tell me…" Harry said eagerly.

Tsuna laughed and motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry did so and Tsuna followed suit.

There were not many people in the courtyard but as one talked the others listened.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

Tsuna looked out at the sky and sighed. He was on one of the roofs of Hogwarts. It was a nice view and very quiet. Tsuna was used to loud noises and chaos… cause well his life was made for load noises and chaos but there were times Tsuna wanted to get away and allow himself to drift away.

Tsuna looked out and saw something interesting.

A huge flame sprouted in a column from the forest.

'What is that' Tsuna thought suddenly interested.

"Boss"

Tsuna turned to the voice on his right, he was awestruck at the sight.

Chrome stood in her Vongola outfit. Her hair was down and swaying in the wind. The moonlight reflected off her hair giving Chrome a goddess look.

'Beautiful in everyway' Tsuna thought blushing. Then he blushed deeper at what he just thought.

Tsuna reached for his tie and loosened it just a bit so that he could have a bit more room to breath. "Hai Chrome"

"There is something you might want to see."

Tsuna nodded and got up. Chrome walked beside him and allowed him to grab her arm. The two disappeared.

* * *

**Forbidden forest **

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Dragons.

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting - torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; a long and sleek gold one that had a deafening roar and spitting out green fire, and a gigantic black one, more lizardhike than the others, which was nearest to them.

Harry watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking - then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scalyblack dragon hit the ground with a thud that Harry could have sworn made the trees behind him quake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, and Harry followed. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Harry realized who it was: Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now - we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet - but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all-"

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, theblack one, with something chose to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Harry

could see a strip of gleaming yellow beneath its wrinkled black eyelid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green

over there, the smaller one -- a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray -- and a

Chinese Fireball, that's the red. Oh and you can't forget the Romanian Bronze Dragon ... very rare breed and their flames can melt a solid block of Goblin Metal in seconds." Charlie looked around shaking his head.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the dragons… 'This was… interesting.'

"Boss" Chrome whispered

Tsuna turned to her. He saw the worry on her face.

Tsuna just smiled "Don't worry Chrome, They won't be able to catch me with my speed"

Chrome nodded slowly.

And the two faded into mist.

* * *

**A/N: AHH DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT I'M SO SORRY**

REVIEW IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS

IF NOT I"LL MAKE IT EVEN SHORTER!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hitman Magic 5

* * *

**A/n: Finally get around to writing this. I have to admit I was pretty lost where to go. I have been thinking about Shunpo naruto a lot and a lot of Naruto ideas have popped their way into my head so it has been hard to think. Anyways here it is.**

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

Harry felt oddly separate from everyone around him, whether they were wishing him good luck or hissing "We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter" as he passed. It was a state of nervousness so advanced that he wondered whether he mightn't just lose his head when they tried to lead him out to his dragon, and start trying to curse everyone in sight. Time was behaving in a more peculiar fashion than ever, rushing past in great dollops, so that one moment he seemed to be sitting down in his first lesson, History of Magic, and the next, walking into lunch.. . and then (where had the morning gone? the last of the dragon-free hours?). Harry had not seen high or low of the Vongola. It seemed they all had taken leave after Tsuna had argued with Dumbledore. Where they angry that he was participating? Well, it was nice and all thinking that he shouldn't compete but why were they avoiding him? Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him in the Great Hall. So many people were watching him, it felt like he was a bug under a microscope, every inch of him being examined for some kind of deformity.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now... . You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

He heft the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either; in fact, she looked anxious. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head. . . . We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. . . . The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you. . . . Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry heard himself say. "Yes, I'm fine."

She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were. Well this was new. IT seemed that the wizards had taken the liberity of making a whole entire stadium for this event. Built like a stage or a play setting it looked similar to a base ball field. A really big baseball field with boulders as grass and a cave entrance as home base. Harry felt his hands grew sweaty.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, her voice wavering like a grass in the wind, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there... he'll be telling you the - the procedure. . . . Good luck."

"Thanks," said Harry, in a flat, distant voice. She left him at the entrance of the tent. Harry went inside.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When Harry entered, Cedric gave him a small smile, which Harry returned, feeling the muscles in his face working rather hard, as though they had forgotten how to do it.

Unsurprisingly, or well to Harry it was unsurprising, Tsuna sat a chair comfortably, reading a small black covered book. If one glanced at him, it would look like he was in a library or at home reading a nice book next to an open fire, certainly not a few minutes away from fighting for your life against a dragon. Then again, Tsuna had told him that he was used to life and death battles.

Tsuna looked up and smiled "Yo Harry, Your 'Battle robes" are over there."

Harry raised an eyebrow "B-battle robes"

Tsuna nodded towards the edge of the tent. Sure enough there was a red set of robes with golden letters Harry on the back. Harry held it up and looked at it.

"It has a lot of enchantments or so I heard. All the Champions get one."

Harry looked around and saw that it was true. Harry turned to Tsuna and saw that he was the only one not wearing a 'Battle Robe'

"Tsuna why are you"

Tsuna laughed "well…" Tsuna looked down at his suit and tie. "I have… gotten use this old outfit that I get used to wearing it. I can't settle for new robes, even if they have some enchantments on them."

Harry nodded stiffly and moved the curtains so he could change.

When Harry got out, He could hear the roar of the crowd, and a couple dragons.

Harry paled, Cedric shook uncontrollably, Krum looked at the floor, and Fluer bit her lip. Tsuna, well Tsuna just turned the next page of his book.

Harry gave a heavy sighed, causing Tsuna to look up and sigh as well.

"The Sound and the Fury." Tsuna declared, closing his book.

The occupants of the room turned to Tsuna in confusion.

All of the other champions stared at Tsuna in confusion. Harry was the first one to ask. "The Sound and the Fury?"

Tsuna nodded, while placing a book mark into his book. "That's my book; I'm reading the Sound and the Fury"

Krum stepped forward. "What is the book about? … or What is the book?"

Tsuna smiled. "Well, it was written by a very ingenious… urm… muggle. Yes, He was very good writer and one hell of a story teller. The story basically goes through several perspectives. All of them totally different, but they revolve around the same story line. It is quite… beautiful."

The Champions were engrossed as Tsuna started to describe some of the scenes that really meant a lot to him. They nodded and laughed at how Tsuna described some things.

After a while, Fluer stared at the book intently. "Do you have another copy? I would love to read it."

Tsuna chuckled "Yes I can ask my friend to bring another copy for you."

Cedric then came forward and questioned Tsuna. "Wait, why did you just bring this up suddenly?"

Tsuna eyes flickered and he smiled as he got up. "Have you noticed, your hands have stopped trembling, your eyes aren't dead anymore, you have some color returning to your face. Your breathing is being level…"

Harry suddenly noticed. It was true. He felt relaxed, fine, but how did Tsuna…

"You are all too nervous to fight the Dragons."

The four champions flinched at the mentions of the fight coming. Tsuna sighed. "As you can see you are afraid."

Krum tried to pump up his chest but Tsuna cut him off. "You guys have not tried fighting with every part of your being."

Harry tried to speak out but Tsuna beat him to it. "What I mean, is have you ever bled so much that you came to an inch of dying, been in so much pain you lost consciousness, Felt the rush of risking it all. Several times over. It is not something you get used being in of course, but it is something you get used to facing."

Everyone was silent listening to Tsuna. They did not notice several people enter.

Tsuna, though noticing the people enter, continued anyways. "Having too much confidence is bad but being a nervous wreck is far worse. You have to relax, you know what you can do, you have spells to fight, and defend yourself, you cannot die, if you say you will not die. Simple as that. Every time I fight, I think of not what I am doing but why am I doing this. There you can draw strength."

Tsuna finished and let the champions digest his message.

There was sudden Camera flash.

All the champions turned and faced the new entrees.

"How… riveting." Rita skeeter had entered, Sauntering her hips as she walked towards Tsuna. Her quick notes writing fast.

"What a nice speech for a boy…" Rita circled around Tsuna once, "No man, giving advice to those in need. Does it give you pride or … satisfaction?"

Tsuna smiled. "No it gives me reassurance that I won't have to see people die. People I can help."

Rita Skeeter raised an eyebrow. "A humanitarian I see."

Tsuna shook his head. "A person that is tired of pointless death."

Rita bent forward. "Oh and … any pointless death you want to share with me."

Tsuna smiled and then curtly said. "No"

Rita stepped back as if stung. She quickly recovered with a smile that reminded Harry of a Cherise cat "Well… anyways-"

"Boss."

The occupants of the room turned once more. This time to behind Tsuna, where the voice came.

Tsuna smiled as he turned and faced the voice. There stood, once again, Chrome.

Tsuna walked forwards and looked into Chrome's eyes. "So Chrome, what do I owe, this splendid visit."

Chrome giggled. "A good luck."

Tsuna laughed. "Hey you know we've been in worse… remember Mammon."

Chrome shuddered but laughed anyways. "Never again."

Tsuna chuckled "Never again."

Chrome leaned towards Tsuna and quickly pecked Tsuna on the Cheek. There was a sudden flash, looks like Rita Skeeter has a story.

Tsuna smiled. Good all according to plan.

Chrome stepped back and nodded. "I best be off then."

Tsuna smiled. "See you later."

Chrome then suddenly started fading from her legs up. In a few seconds she completely disappeared. The rest of the occupants were so shocked that they just stared at the spot with an open mouth and wide eyes.

The occupants of the room gasped. Harry stuttered out. "How did she do that?"

Tsuna turned and shook his head. "Ah, she specializes in illusion, she transfigures pretty well, better than I can ever hope to."

"Ah excuse me but it is time to get started."

Once again all the occupants of the room turned. This time they turned to someone that was actually going to tell them something.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too.. . ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouth; that was certainly how Harry felt. But they, at least, had volunteered for this. . And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. . . . Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then – it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

Tsuan sighed, and just shoved his hand; right after Harry had taken out his hands, and pulled the final dragon with the number 5 around its neck, the Romanian Bronze Dragon. Tsuna sighed 'Of course, I get the one that can burn through metal easily.'

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you

will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the

dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because

I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when

you hear a whistle, all right?"

Tsuna watched as Bagman took Harry aside and talked to him. Tsuna shrugged. Harry needed all the help he can get. Well, it wasn't like he was doubting Harry's ability, Tsuna just thought he was not ready for this type of thing, this level of combat.

Cedric looked at the floor where the trapdoor was. It would lead him to the cave entrance where he would face the dragon.

Tsuna walked up to him. "Hey Cedirc, whose your girlfriend."

Cedric looked up and automatically answered. "Cho Chang."

Tsuna nodded. "Describe her."

Cedric looked up at the sky as if he was looking a portrait in the air. "She's got nice silky black hair, her eyes are like diamonds, and she's got this really cute laugh that just takes my breath away."

Tsuna nodded, smiling, he knew what that felt like. "Well then, I think you should get her a gift."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tsuna shrugged "Random surprise." Tsuna then got in a thoughtful pose. "Roses would be too obvious, try something more subtle, something small like a necklace, or even earrings. Think about it."

Cedric nodded. And then there was the whistle. Cedric open the trapdoor, his hand wasn't shaking anymore…

Tsuna nodded. He would be fine.

Harry went back inside to Fleur, Tsuna, and Krum. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to facewith the living counterpart of his model. It was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed . . . yelled... gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse... Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow". . . "He's taking risks, this one!". . . "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks; Harry supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she walked towards the trapdoor in the center of the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

Suddenly Tsuna came up to Fluer. "Hey are you really part Veela."

Fleur looked up confused. "Yes I am … why do you think I am cheating beauty with my blood."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, no, I think it is interesting. My friend Gokudera is half and half. He doesn't talk about it much but he says it something he prides in."

Fleur nodded and descended through the trapdoor, she didn't look as pale.

He, Tsuna and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze. Or at least Krum was. Tsuna looked at both of them intently, As if he was trying to pry something out of them.

The same process started again. . . ."Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh. . . nearly! Careful now. . . good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more. . . . Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown. . .more clapping.. . then, for the third time, the whistle. "And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched forward to the trapdoor. Once again as if repeating the process like Bagman, Tsuna stepped forward. Krum this time stopped and looked at him.

"What is it? What do you want to say to _calm me down_?" Krum said the last part as if he were grinding something. It seemed Krum had quite a pride.

Tsuna shrugged. "You're a quidditch player right?"

Krum shrugged "What of it?'

Tsuna smiled "Can I get a couple tickets to your next game? In japan, we do not have the luxury of seeing a real quidditch match?"

Krum stared at Tsuna but then nodded. "I will see what I can do."

And Krum walked down, he was breathing fine.

And so the process began again. "Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Harry's turn any moment. He stood up, noticing dimly that his legs seemed to be made of marshmallow. Harry walked over to the trapdoor and looked at Tsuna expectantly. Maybe he would give him advice, or something to calm him down, like he did with all the others.

Tsuna just smiled and walked over to Harry. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You will do fine, Harry."

Relief hit him like a bucket of water. Those words were like a shoving him the win button. NO the button to get out of the tournament, get back his friends; live a normal life at Hogwarts. It felt so good, so soothing. Harry nodded and smiled at Tsuna. He climbed down the ladder and started his journey through the cave, towards the dragon.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

'Good now all of them will be fine.' Tsuna thought while laying back on his chair. Harry would be the fastest of them all so… 'Damn that means I can't finish my chapter… hmm… I can read it afterwards, of course they will want to party, ah well, can't help the festivities. Maybe I can get Chrome to come with me outside and…' Tsuna blushed as he thought about him and Chrome outside in the grass, looking out at the moon, leaning together as source of heat.

'Ah bad thoughts, bad thoughts' Tsuna thought while getting up and heading over to the trap door. It would be soon, he had … over heard what Harry was going to try. Tsuna had to admit, it was brave but it was far too complicated for someone like Harry. Tsuna was not insulting Harry but it wasn't just an epiphany that a fourth year student would think to use the Accio spell, which Tsuna had looked up, all of a sudden. Tsuna new that someone was helping him, someone close to Harry. That was good and bad depending on how one looked at it. It was good that someone was helping Harry succeed, but at the same time that person could have an ulterior motive… to make Harry stay in the tournament.

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened - as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it, "Harry said.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back

Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling.

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores. . . ."

Picking up the golden egg and his Firebolt, feeling more elated than he would have believed possible an hour ago, Harry ducked out of the tent, Ron by his side, talking fast.

"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground. . . turned it into a dog. . . he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum - you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

Ron drew breath as he and Harry reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the

Horntail had been taken away, Harry could see where the five judges were sitting - right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Harry squinting up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder. . .

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back. Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman - ten.

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But. . . I got hurt. . . . What's he playing at?"

"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.

Next was Tsuna's headmaster or whatever he was. Instead of a ribben, the man raised his staff and a jet of flame came out, it formed a 9.

Ron smiled. "Nice one Harry. That guy gave all the other an 8"

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!"

But Harry didn't care, he wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given him zero; Ron's indignation on his behalf was worth about a hundred points to him. He didn't tell Ron this, of course, but his heart felt lighter than air as he turned to leave the enclosure. And it wasn't just Ron. . . those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side as well as Cedric's. . . . He didn't care about the Slytherins, he could stand whatever they threw at him now.

You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes.. . . ah sorry got to go, hafta bring in the Romanian Bronze,"

Charlie went off to the dragon den. Harry just remembered and turned to Ron. "Is there a place where we can watch Tsuna's go."

Ron nodded. "Yea follow me mate."

Harry followed Ron to the stands, around him he was receiving buffets of slaps on the back, good jobs and so on. Harry finally pushed his way to the stands next to the twin who congratulated him and turned to watch.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

The first thing that attracted TSuna's eyes when he stepped out of the cave was the eyes staring right back at him.

Orange eyes, They had a light hue, just like his.

'Interesting' Tsuna thought as he started to walk forward, still staring at the dragon. It was a work of art, crafted by Kami himself. Hundred's upon hundreds of spikes on its back, powerful muscles and razor sharp talons. The dragon growled as if testing the new adversary. Tsuna saw its 2 foot long fangs.

TSuna sighed as he reached into his poket. 'He would have to do this fast.

Tsuna ran forward directly at the dragon.

Everyone gasped. Some yelled at him, calling him a fool, or you're going to get yourself killed. Some screamed fearing that someone would be burned to death.

The Dragon reared its head back. It had been challenged, something , though small, had entered its territory.

The Dragon opened its maw letting loose a huge flame, an orange flame, at Tsuna. Tsuna was already moving. He had his X-gloves on, he had just swallowed a dying will pill and he was in the air, completely dodging the flame.

The Dragon stared at Tsuna. It looked at it, Tsuna could see its confusion. The Dragon recognized the flame. Tsuna smirked, he could use this. Tsuna bursted forward toward the golden egg on the rocks, near the dragon. Tsuna reached forward but felt the hair on his back stand in reflex. Tsuna pushed his hands below him and burst up, dodging the claws of the Dragon. 'So it knows where I am going…'

Tsuna calculated the dragon. It was smart, as all dragons were but this one…

Tsuna kept dodging the swipes, the flames and even the occasional tail swing. He kept propelling his flames to narrowly dodge the spikes or move to a new position.

'Damn this is getting nowhere.' Tsuna thought. There was only one option.

Tsuna fired up his X gloves and charged right at the Dragons face. The Dragon, as if expecting him, Opened its maw and breathed fire.

The Stands screamed. Tsuna put his hands forward. Smoke appeared, covering the Dragon and Tsuna.

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

'OH MY GOD TSUNA" Harry went eye wide. Many were screaming in indignation, as they believed someone had just perished. Harry looked around widely as if searching for a sign of Tsuna. Harry looked over and saw the Vongola at the end of the stand… Each and every one of them were smiling.

Harry eyes widened as a conclusion was dawning to him. Tsuna wasn't dead

* * *

**After a few seconds**

* * *

The smoke cleared and the first outline you could see was the dragon.

The stands gasped, pointed, yelled, and cheered. The dragon was on the floor, and there was a muzzle made out of ice holding it down. The Dragon struggled against it and tried to move up but it couldn't.

Then everyone could see it clearly. Tsuna was standing there with the egg in his hand. HE was smiling as he walked down from the stadium towards the judges tent.

Harry eyes went wide with shock, he gasped for breath. What the hell had happened?

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

'Time for the scores.' Tsuna thought as he walked towards the judges.

Tsuna willed himself to calm down with the techniques Reborn had taught him.

'It is never fitting for a boss to lose his temper at trivial things' Reborn had said to him.

'9,9,6, 10, 10"

Tsuna looked at his scored and nodded. 'That probably puts me in the lead… That's good.'

Tsuna walked of the stage passing everyone by. He smiled at the congratulations. He ignored Rita skeeter. All he did was walk down to a group far down the side, near the castle.

Tsuna smiled and they smiled back.

Chrome stepped forward and once again kissed Tsuna on the cheek. "Good Job, Boss."

Tsuna smiled. "Yea it was pretty fun."

* * *

**And there we go. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review.**


End file.
